Ocho semanas
by torposoplo12
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN de DraBSwan/AU : Una echadora de cartas de tarot. Una chica en la crisis de los treinta. Un cobrizo misterioso. Cuando el primer encuentro resulta tan desastroso, las cosas sólo pueden ir a mejor. 3 Short fic. Annie/Finnick.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí os traigo una nueva adaptación, propiedad de la fantástica_ DraBSwan,_ gracias preciosa por dejarme apadaptar tu historia.**

**Son solo 3 capítulos, pero espero que os guste tanto como me gustó a mi. Debería haberlo subido el viernes pero demasiado colapso mental, así que lo siento, de verdad.  
**

**Esta historia la subiré los viernes y tranquilas, que en cuanto tenga noticias de Venganza os avisaré, además, para estas navidades ya tengo dos historias para adaptar, las cuales espero que os gusten tanto como me han gustado a mi.  
**

**Sin más dilación os dejao disfrutar de la lectura de este Finnie.  
**

* * *

**Ocho semanas**

**Capítulo 1**

El acogedor local estaba decorado en tonos cálidos, y la luz atenuada de las pequeñas lámparas iluminaba con suavidad el ambiente. Mientras Katniss y Effie terminaban de decidir qué iban a pedir me entretuve mirando las artísticas fotos de Venecia que completaban la decoración. El conjunto no era muy original, pero sí te hacía sentirte casi como en casa.

Aunque en casa no me clavaban dieciocho dólares por un plato de pasta.

Eché un vistazo a la clientela. A aquellas horas el restaurante aún no estaba completo, pero había hecho bien en reservar días antes. Me habían advertido que el _Tridente_ siempre estaba lleno a pesar de sus precios.

—Annie, por última vez, estamos haciendo el idiota.

—¿Qué?—enfoqué mi atención en Effie, preparándome para escuchar el sermón. Ya estábamos de nuevo.

—Annie... Te quiero mucho, pero...es la última vez que te acompaño a un restaurante italiano. Durante ocho semanas nos hemos pateado la ciudad buscando los que tuvieran fotos de Venecia en las paredes. ¡Que no son pocos! ¡Como si no hubiera más ciudades en ese país! Hemos comido pasta o pizza cada viernes. Mi culo se va dilatando por momentos.

—No exageres, Eff. Seguro que Haymitch me agradece que le haya dado un poco más de carne donde agarrarse.

—Si sólo fuera carne...—rodó los ojos.

—Vamos, Trinket—intervino Katniss aparentando seriedad.— Sólo un esfuercito más. ¿Verdad, Annie?

—Claro—dije, de nuevo mirando distraída el entorno. Ningún chico con aspecto interesante.

Pero Effie no había terminado. Era muy, muy persistente.

—Prométeme que hoy será el último día. No podemos seguir así. En serio, Panem está lleno de locales con fotos de Venecia, y no hemos visitado ni la décima parte. Aquella echadora de tarot ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de tener una visión definida. Además, si es tu destino, será sí o sí.

—Tampoco hay nada malo en echarle una mano al destino—Katniss dejó su carta sobre la mesa y le hizo un gesto a uno de los camareros para que se acercara.

La función se repetía desde hacía dos meses. Ocho semanas para ser exactos. Lo peor es que empezaba a pensar que Effie tenía razón.

—Piénsalo, Ann. ¿Es normal que una lectora de cartas en un salón de uñas sea capaz de movilizarnos durante dos meses? Hemos dedicado nuestro día de chicas semanal a la búsqueda de tu destino—refunfuñó mi amiga.

Una cosa tenía que concederle a Effie. Habría sido ideal que aquella adivina hubiera sido más precisa con sus predicciones. Al menos a Katniss le había descrito su futuro profesional como abogada, afirmando que iba a llegar a juez. Nos habríamos reído si no fuera porque nadie le había dicho que Katniss _era_ abogada. Sólo se le podía hacer una pregunta sobre un tema, y yo elegí el del amor. Estaba cercana a cumplir los treinta y llevaba mucho, mucho tiempo sin salir en serio con un chico.

Empezaba a sufrir el síndrome del cambio de década con más gravedad aún que cuando cumplí los veintinueve.

Que tanto Effie como Katniss estuvieran haciendo planes de boda con sus respectivos novios no ayudaba mucho a calmar mi ansiedad. ¿Me quedaría sola en casa cuidando de mis _sobrinos_? La dulce tía Annie, siempre disponible. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Las mujeres casi siempre soñamos con encontrar a nuestra media naranja, pero a mí no me había preocupado mucho el tema hasta hacía un año.

Así que lancé la pregunta en voz baja, un poco avergonzada: _¿Cuándo llegará el hombre de mi vida, si es que llega? _Cuando la adivina cerró los ojos sentí un poco de miedo. ¿Y si lo que me decía era que no había novio porque yo iba a morir al salir esa misma tarde hacia mi casa?

Sin embargo, esperé mientras mezclaba todas las extrañas cartas. Una parte de mí pensaba que aquella mujer tenía una pinta sospechosa, pero otra estaba completamente fascinada por el movimiento de aquellas manos sobre la mesa cuando, separándolas del resto, tomó tres cartas y las extendió cara arriba sobre la mesa. Abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente, como si viera a través de mí.

La sensación fue inquietante.

"_El hombre de tu vida llegará antes de que cumplas los treinta. Es cobrizo, atractivo. Os veo en un restaurante con fotografías de góndolas."_

No sirvió de nada pedir más precisión. Aquello era un arte, dijo. Ya me había dado muchos detalles, dijo. Para colmo, cuando volvimos al salón de manicura para que le leyera las cartas a Effie ya no estaba.

—Y ahora búscala y protéstale—Effie continuaba con su runrún de fondo.—Ya no la vimos más. Seguro que andará rotando por varios locales, como todos los estafadores.

Exhalé con fuerza, esforzándome por recordar por qué quería a Effie.

—¿Ya saben lo que quieren?—una voz a mi lado interrumpió el interminable discurso de la que estaba a punto de ser mi ex amiga.

—Largarme—siseó Effie, y la miré enojada. A veces podía ser muy grosera. Seguro que el camarero la había oído.

—Sí, sí... un momento.— No recordaba el nombre de mi plato y lo busqué en la carta mientras las demás pedían lo suyo. —Ah, sí, los raviolis con queso fundido y trufa negra, y para beber agua mineral — pedí sin levantar la vista, perdida en la apetecible y calórica carta.

Me giré cuando escuché la puerta del local abrirse y vi que entraba un chico solo. Mmmm... pelo cobrizo, ojos azules... y muy apetecible. Le devolví la carta al camarero fijando toda mi atención en el tío que acababa de entrar.

—Muy bien, señoritas —la suave voz del hombre que nos había atendido se alejó.

—¿Lo has visto?—susurró Katniss, inclinándose hacia mí sobre la mesa.

—Sí, está buenísimo—clavé mis ojos en el rubio que estaba tentadoramente solo en una mesa un poco apartada, como un oasis en el desierto.

—¡No! Me refiero al camarero.

—¡Siiiiii! ¡Está de muerte!— afirmó Effie, por una vez entusiasta.

—Dejaos de camareros. ¿Habéis visto ese humano de ahí?—señalé con la cabeza.—Creo que es _él_.

Effie se giró agitando los bucles de su larga melena que de tonos caoba. Por un momento la odié, parecía un anuncio de champú.

—Está bueno, sí. Pero recordemos el protocolo de seguridad. Revisar sus antecedentes penales ¿Tienes conectado el internet en el móvil? Consulta primero en los más buscados de América,—se fue tocando los dedos de una mano con el índice de la otra conforme iba enumerando— luego la web de la Interpol...

—Espero que no le huela el aliento como al último—interrumpió Katniss con cara de espanto.

—Oh, no, no me lo recuerdes. Aquel tío que se sentó a nuestra mesa sin permiso y el aliento le olía como si hubiera comido pizza de ajo, pan de ajo y vino de ajo—arrugué la nariz con desagrado.

De pronto, como suele pasar cuando te están mirando fijamente y hablando de ti, el chico cobrizo nos miró. Y además sonrió. Luego volvió su atención a su carta.

—Creo que me tengo que cambiar de bragas después de ver esa sonrisa—susurré a Effie.

—Si no llevas—murmuró ella, curvando los labios.

—Eh, ¡que sólo fueron un par de veces!—protesté.

—Escucha, Annie, ¿no tendrá algo raro? ¿Qué hace comiendo solo un viernes por la noche un tío así?—Katniss se había puesto seria de repente. Oh, no. Ya tenía bastante con Effie. _¿Tú también, Kat?_

— ¿Tan desesperada estás?—pronunció Effie.—Perdona—añadió inmediatamente.

Esa palabra era la que más temía. No estaba desesperada, pero una profecía era una profecía. Y yo era muy respetuosa con esas cosas.

Que faltaran siete días para mi cumpleaños no tenía nada que ver. Nada.

—No vuelvas a decir esa palabra referida a mí—siseé, fulminándola con la mirada. —Todavía no se me ha pasado el arroz, guapa.

—Perdona, Annie. — Effie me tomó de la mano. —Prometo no fastidiar más con el tema... por lo menos durante esta cena.

—No te preocupes—sonreí, apaciguada. —Voy al baño a retocarme el maquillaje.

—Y así aprovechas para mirar al rubio de cerca—añadió ella.

— ¿Yo?—alcé las cejas con aire inocente.

Cuando pasé cerca de la mesa del guapo evité mirarle más de tres segundos, porque es bien sabido que cualquier desconocido que te mire fija e intensamente durante más que ese tiempo parece un psicópata, e inhalé con tanta fuerza que debí hacer el vacío alrededor de su mesa.

_Nada_. No olía. Ni bien, ni afortunadamente tampoco mal. Por lo menos los pies no le olían a distancia como a mi ex.

Y es que la naturaleza no me había dado grandes dones, pero uno de ellos era mi olfato. Si hubiera vivido en California, me habría dedicado a ser catadora de vinos. En París, a ser perfumista. Pero vivía en Panem, y me contentaba con no soportar olores desagradables. No era pedir mucho, ¿no?

Entré en el baño de mujeres y no sé cuánto tiempo estuve allá, pero cuando salí pensé por un momento que aquello era una puerta abierta a un túnel del tiempo. Porque cuando salí el guaperas estaba con una mujer sentada a su lado y dos gemelos enfrente.

Las bebidas ya estaban servidas en la mesa.

— ¿Qué coño ha pasado?—murmuré sentándome.

Las pobres se encogieron de hombros, sus caras una mezcla de disculpa y desolación.

—Se ve que estaba esperando a su familia...—. Tras opinar esta obviedad, la expresión de Kat mutó a una de lujuria tremenda. —Pero Annie, tienes que ver al camarero.

—Oh, déjate de camareros. Creo que voy a pasar de todo: pizzas, pasta, profecías y toda esa mierda—suspiré, casi derrotada.

—Vamos a animarnos un poco. Y voy a llamar al camarero. Tienes que verlo —. Sí, Katniss también era insistente. Volteó su cabeza haciendo un barrido visual por todo el local, y se detuvo en la barra.

Por acto reflejo miré hacia donde sus ojos observaban.

— ¿Ese? —la miré incrédula. Un hombre tan entrado en años como en kilos estaba tras la barra llenando una bandeja de bebidas.

— ¡No! –giró la cabeza a uno y otro lado, y Effie y yo la imitamos—¿Dónde está? —Parecía desorientada.

Era un hecho. El camarero buenorro fantasma entraba ya en la categoría de anécdota que les contaría a mis nietos. Una nueva leyenda urbana.

Entonces Effie levantó la mano y llamó al hombre de la barra, quien se acercó a nosotras tras servir una mesa.

—Traiga por favor tres copas de Chianti— Effie engoló la voz con tonillo presumido, y contuve una sonrisa malvada. Si el camarero le hubiera preguntado si quería Chianti light o Chianti zero, ella habría dicho que lo que a él le pareciera mejor.

Yo volví a mirar al camarero y sacudí la cabeza. La magnitud de la belleza de aquel hombre como mucho se quedaba en "magnitud".

—Una pregunta—Oh, oh, la señorita Trinket ponía su voz de mando.—¿Puede volver el chico que nos ha atendido antes?

La miré sorprendida. Estaba muy lanzada.

—Bueno...—musitó el buen hombre.— Se lo diré, pero es el dueño del local. Normalmente se queda tras la barra, aunque hoy ha hecho una excepción—le guiñó un ojo a Effie, y estuve a punto de dejárselo guiñado de un puñetazo, por ignorarnos a Katniss y a mí.

—Perfecto, dígale que venga— Effie continuó con su tonillo autoritario.

- ¡Eff!—exclamé cuando el hombre se había marchado.

—No te preocupes, Ann. Sé lo que me hago— Sonrió.

En aquel momento sonó mi móvil y miré la pantalla.

—Vaya, es mamá. —Le di a la tecla de contestar, pero de pronto misteriosamente la cobertura de mi móvil voló.

Conteniendo varias maldiciones contra la incompetencia de la compañía de telefonía me levanté para salir del restaurante y retomar la conexión.

—Annie, espera un momento ¡Vendrá el camarero buenorro y no vas a verlo!

—Katniss, es mi madre, y no sé por qué llama. Quizá sea urgente—repuse ignorando sus quejas y saliendo del restaurante.

Al cabo de dos minutos estaba dentro otra vez. Y las copas de vino estaban sobre la mesa, de nuevo.

—¿Pasaba algo?—inquirió Effie mientras me sentaba. Solté un bufido.

—Nada, que mamá tenía una llamada perdida mía y pensaba que me había pasado algo—refunfuñé.—Tengo que cambiar de móvil, este tiene voluntad propia—lo miré con aire sospechoso.

—Pues te has vuelto a perder a C.B.

—¿C.B?—inquirí.

—Cobrizo buenorro—explicó Effie.

—¿Seguro que ese tío existe y no es una alucinación vuestra?—las miré con sorna.—Esto empieza a parecer un episodio de Expediente X. Quizá es el fantasma de un antiguo propietario del restaurante—abrí mucho los ojos con expresión de susto y rieron.

Effie, Katniss y yo nos olvidamos el tema y nos enzarzamos en una conversación divertida y relajada. Llevábamos una semana sin hablar y teníamos que ponernos al día. Hasta nos olvidamos de que aún no habíamos cenado.

Hasta que aquella sonora y profunda voz nos sacó de nuestro estado absorto.

—Sus platos, señoritas_._

De pronto fui consciente del tiempo que llevábamos esperando la cena. Ya casi nos habíamos terminado las copas de vino. Estaba un poquito mareada, y muerta de hambre.

—Nos ha hecho esperar mucho tiempo—me giré por encima de mi hombro para enfocar mi expresión molesta en el camarero.

El tiempo se paralizó.

Lo juro.

Durante tres largos segundos.

Lo sé, tres segundos no es una parálisis muy larga, pero algo es algo. Porque fueron suficientes para crear un universo paralelo a partir de aquel momento. Un universo distinto de uno donde Annie no se giraba y aceptaba su plato sin más. Un nuevo universo que comenzaba donde Annie miraba hacia arriba y se perdía en aquella mirada profunda.

—Lo siento, señorita— aquella voz hizo vibrar todo mi cuerpo. Yo tenía que ser idiota por no haberle prestado la suficiente atención cuando había venido la primera vez a atendernos.

El camarero fantasma, también dueño del restaurante, era un impresionante cobrizo de preciosos ojos color verde mar, sonrisa de infarto, alto y con un cuerpo que se adivinaba suavemente musculado bajo la ropa que vestía. _Mmmm, me encantan los hombres que visten bien_. No pude evitar que mis ojos se desplazaran de arriba abajo por su anatomía sin ninguna vergüenza. La verdad, había perdido el control de mis globos oculares. Temí que se salieran de sus cuencas y rebotaran sobre la mesa.

Pero lo mejor de todo... bueno, por lo menos de lo que había visible... no era eso. Lo mejor era que _él_ me miraba sólo _a mí._ Me mordí el labio más que nada para evitar que se me descolgara la mandíbula. Habría quedado muy feo.

El cobrizo increíble acentuó su sonrisa mientras depositaba los platos sobre la mesa sin dejar de clavar aquellos ojos en los míos de una forma nada profesional.

— ¿_Desean_ alguna cosa más?—murmuró, y quise detectar segundas intenciones en aquellas palabras. Segundas intenciones lujuriosas, oscuras, sensuales.

—No, lo sé. ¿Annie, tú quieres algo más?—la voz de Kantniss resonó en mi cerebro como si estuviera tan lleno como el de Homer Simpson.

—¿Qué?—musité sin separar la vista de aquellos ojazos.

Una patada bajo la mesa me hizo despertar de mi trance. Fruncí el ceño y por un momento miré a mi amiga, indignada. La interrupción de la conexión visual con el cobrizo fue muy molesta.

—No, no... _De momento_—miré de nuevo a nuestro camarero, sonriendo, añadiendo las últimas palabras con un tono de voz que esperaba que él captara. No supe qué más decir, mi cerebro estaba bloqueado.

—¿Puedo traerles unos _antipasti _para que los prueben? ¿O quizá pan al ajo?

Mis amigas y yo sacudimos la cabeza de un lado a otro conteniendo la risa.

—No, al ajo no, por favor—repuso Effie.

—De acuerdo, entonces nada de ajo—sonrió el impresionante cobrizo volviendo a mirarme.

Y me guiñó el ojo. A mí.

Toda mi vida pasó por delante de mis ojos. Había muerto y estaba en el cielo.

¿Sería él el hombre de mi vida? ¿O sencillamente yo estaba haciendo el ridículo? De repente me atacó la inseguridad y empecé a dudar de que mi objetivo durante dos meses fuera algo real y no tan sólo una loca idea.

— ¿Le gusta el marisco a la _saor_? –Negué y prosiguió—Es un típico plato veneciano. Invita la casa.

—Me encantaría probarlo... — repuse, sintiéndome un poco culpable y al mismo tiempo feliz de que ignorara a mis amigas.

_Es él._

—No, no lo es.

Me costó unos segundos darme cuenta de que aquella voz estaba fuera de mi cabeza. Effie me miraba con gesto de "hazme caso". El camarero había desaparecido en ese breve lapsus mental que había tenido. ¿Tenía que empezar a preocuparme? O yo divagaba mucho o él era más rápido que un muto con extra de Red Bull.

—Pues yo creo que sí. Es él. Lo he encontrado. —_Estás loca._ Las palabras brillaban fosforitas dentro de mi cabeza.

—Y si no, siempre puedes echar un buen polvo, que nunca va mal. Además, diría que este es todo un experto en mover el culo.

—Kat, no me ayudas—espetó Effie.

—No quiero ayudarte, quiero que Annie deje de obsesionarse con el amor eterno y se relaje un poco practicando el deporte más antiguo del mundo.

Mientras las miraba a ambas debatir entre susurros, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que decían, C.B. se acercó de nuevo con un plato grande.

—Pruebe esto—depositó el plato en medio de la mesa y se quedó allá plantado, sonriendo. Esperando.

O.K. Quería que probara _eso_ y, esperando que se refiriera también a otras cosas, tomé mi tenedor y ceremoniosamente caté aquel delicioso manjar. Y me refiero a la comida.

Cerré los ojos y gemí. Realmente estaba delicioso. Alcé la mirada para clavarla en el perfecto rostro de aquel hombre y se me quedó la boca abierta al darme cuenta de su expresión de ¿deseo? Pero pasó más rápido que mis tres segundos de parálisis temporal, y de pronto su gesto volvió a ser el amable y profesional de antes.

—Está delicioso—dibujé mi sonrisa más seductora.

C.B. me mostró una perfecta hilera de dientes y se marchó.

Seguí sonriendo de forma automática al ver cómo se movía, su proporcionado culo, su amplia espalda... Y cuando volví a mirar a Kat y Effie ambas me contemplaron consternadas.

—¿Qué pasa?—me asusté.

—Tienes...— Katniss extendió un dedo señalándome la boca.

—¿Qué?—busqué mi espejito de mano, desesperada.—¿Qué tengo?

—Orégano entre los dientes—murmuró Effie.

—Mierdamierdamierdamierda—rebusqué en el bolso y me miré con mi espejo de maquillaje. En efecto, mi sonrisa más sexy estaba tremendamente afeada por aquel trozo verde de condimento natural.

Maldita sea.

Me pasé la servilleta por los dientes para retirar al invasor de mi boca, aguantando las ganas de implorar a los dioses que me tragase la tierra. Casi me sudaron las palmas y me entraron temblores. Bebí un buen trago de vino.

_Bien, relajémonos. Si se ha dado cuenta no lo ha hecho notar, y eso es un punto a su favor. _

—Vamos, no te preocupes. Seguro que ni se ha dado cuenta—intentó animarme Katniss. La miré y exhalé con fuerza.

—Venga, probemos estos entrantes, Kat, tienen un aspecto deliciosísimo— Effie se esforzó para cambiar de tema.

— Effie, esa palabra no existe—espetó Katniss, que era de letras.

—En mi diccionario sí— Effie le sacó la lengua. Con eso bastaba.

El asunto dio pie a una conversación sobre palabras inventadas. Las chicas eran ideales para relajar el ambiente y hacer que se me olvidara la terrible imagen que debí dar con aquella cosa entre mis dientes. Si no fuera porque tenía al hombre de mi destino tan cerca de mí les pediría a ellas que se casaran conmigo. Seguro que sus novios no tenían problema en mantener a tres mujeres.

_Un momento, vuelvo a divagar._

Al cabo de unos instantes de charla, risas y muchas calorías de más, reapareció C.B con aquella sonrisa que incitaría a pecar a cualquier mujer con ojos en la cara. Llevaba una botella de vino blanco, que depositó en la mesa y comenzó a abrir. Me fijé en el sinuoso movimiento de los músculos de sus brazos y sentí una deliciosa contracción en mi bajo vientre.

—No hemos... no hemos pedido nada— Effie hacía gestos con las manos.

—Invita la casa ¿Han probado el Frascati? Es típico de la zona de Roma. Combina bien con el marisco—Alzó la botella y la acercó a mi vaso, deteniéndose antes de verter el líquido. Lo miré casi con timidez al ver que pedía permiso para servirme.

Asentí y sonreí, pero manteniendo la boca apretada. Me sirvió un poco y lo probé. Su sabor me encantó. Refrescante pero intenso, como el hombre que me lo acaba de servir. Asentí de nuevo, y él fue repartiendo el líquido por todas las copas.

Luego dejó la botella sobre la mesa e inició un movimiento de retirada cuando Effie tuvo que abrir su tremenda bocaza.

—¿Entonces eres el dueño del local?

¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Ligar con él? ¿Con el que seguramente era el hombre de mi vida? Esas preguntas debería hacérselas yo. Seguro que había sido porque él no la había mirado en ningún momento. Effie no soportaba que ningún hombre la ignorara, no estaba acostumbrada a ello. Le dirigí una furiosa mirada pero me di cuenta de que su expresión sólo era de amable interés. Acallé mis eternos celos de la belleza de Effie y agradecí sus rápidos reflejos para retener al camarero.

—Sí—repuso este con amabilidad, esta vez mirando a mi amiga. Y eso me dolió, estúpidamente. — He vivido mucho tiempo en Italia, y cuando volví a este país decidí abrir un restaurante.

Ah, por todos los dioses del sexo. Aquella voz profunda y con leve acento italiano me agitaba por dentro más que ninguna otra que hubiera escuchado. ¿Cómo debería ser escucharle hablar en ese idioma? Inspiré con fuerza, esperando que continuara su relato. Pero entonces me miró, y sus ojos cambiaron. Brillantes, intensos, ardientes.

Tuve serios problemas para respirar.

—Espero que les guste la cena, me encantaría volver a verlas por aquí.

_¿Y dónde encuentro yo el aire para contestarle?_ Sentí calor en las mejillas, como una virgen. ¿Era eso una proposición, o estaba malinterpretando la amabilidad del dueño del local? _Annie, ¿de dónde vienen esas dudas? ¡Saca el sexy que llevas dentro!_

—Sí.

Sí. Muy elocuente. Eso fue lo que contesté. En realidad fue una contracción de "Sísisisisisisi... quiero probar a qué sabe tu cuerpo, cobrizo." Pero me habría mirado como si fuera una loca o algo peor: una... desesperada. Porque había médicos que trataban la locura, pero no la desesperación... Me imaginé entrando en una consulta con el cartelito en la puerta: _Doctora Clove. Desesperóloga._

Me quedé contemplando al cobrizo de nombre desconocido, en concreto la parte posterior de su cuerpazo, y podía asegurar que aquella parte me volvía loca. Mis manos picaban por las ganas de levantarme y darle un azote en ese glorioso culo.

—Contrólate, Annie—la voz de Effie volvió a llamarme a la realidad. Sofocaba una sonrisa mientras se metía el último ravioli en la boca de labios pintados. ¿Cómo narices conseguía que su barra de labios se mantuviera en su sitio horas y horas? ¿Se pintaba con una especie de rotulador permanente, o se había tatuado el color?

—Es él. Lo sé—bebí un sorbo del delicioso vino, mirándola, retándola con mi gesto a que se atreviera a contradecirme. Esta vez no se atrevió.

Kat había terminado de comer, y estaba mandándole whatsapps a Peeta. Estaba segura de ello, porque la cara de tonta que se le ponía entonces era como para enmarcarla.

—Katniss Everdeen, estás con nosotras. ¿Puedes olvidarte durante un par de horas de tu novio?

—Lo siento, Effie —se disculpó.

El resto de la velada transcurrió entre charlas intrascendentes de las chicas y planes en mi cabeza para volver al local en cuanto pudiera. Todo el mundo sabía que la mayoría de hombres no cazaban en medio de grupos de mujeres. Preferían separar a la presa de sus compañeras para poder desarrollar todo su potencial sin testigos molestos.

Y yo tampoco quería testigos cuando me lanzara a morder aquellos labios.

El plan fue poco a poco perfilándose en mi cabeza. Me dejaría una prenda en el restaurante. El foulard era buena idea... El móvil era demasiado valioso, y podía desaparecer antes de que lo encontrara él. Y yo, por mi iPhone, mataba.

Vale, Annie. Céntrate. Foulard. Con esa excusa podía volver yo sola al local mañana... no, no, esta misma noche. Mi estómago se contrajo por la anticipación. Había perdido práctica en la caza, y eso me pasaba factura. Hace unos años todo esto habría ido como la seda... en cambio ahora mi detector de tíos buenos marca Acme me había fallado y había sido la última en darme cuenta de que semejante espécimen de macho estaba en el mismo local que yo. ¿Se me habría atrofiado con la edad? ¿Se atrofiarían otras cosas con la edad, o peor, volvería a crecer el himen? Como cuando te quitas los pendientes unos días y se va cerrando el agujero de la oreja.

Katniss y Effie me miraban. ¿Desde cuándo me miraban?

—¿Qué tramas?—preguntaron a la vez. Dioses, cuando se ponían en plan mellizas diabólicas daban miedo.

—Nada— repuse indiferente.

Volví a sorber el vino y me pasé la punta de la lengua por el labio superior y el inferior, saboreando las gotas del néctar que había quedado en ellos. Por encima de mi copa pude observar al cobrizo, mirándome con expresión ilegible desde detrás de la barra. Sentí que mi respiración se aceleraba, y tragué saliva inmediatamente antes de sonreírle. Había algo en él que me hacía sentir un poco torpe. Y no me refería a que hubiera visto el orégano entre mis dientes. O que creyera que él era mi última oportunidad. No. Era algo más. Más profundo, sincero e intenso. De pronto se me despertó una enorme curiosidad por saber más de él: sus gustos, su vida, sus pasiones.

Aunque mis manos ardían en deseos de perderse por debajo de esa camisa, pero mis manos siempre han tenido voluntad propia.

Él me sonrió de vuelta, una sonrisa ladeada marcándole unos impresionantes hoyuelos en las comisuras de los labios, y unas leves arruguitas en el extremo de sus ojos, su mirada la más cálida y dulce que había visto nunca, haciéndome sentir como la única mujer en el mundo, y me derretí por dentro.

No podía esperar a mañana. Tendría que ser hoy.

—Por hoy ya tienes bastante—Katniss me miraba con aquellos enormes ojos color tormenta que parecían perforarme el alma. ¿Desde cuándo era transparente?

La miré, abriendo la boca y cerrándola para contestarle, varias veces seguidas, hasta que por fin la cerré, limitándome a dirigirle una mirada ceñuda.

_Sal de mi mente, bruja._

Por toda respuesta ella soltó una carcajada. ¿Me habría oído? Casi empezaba a asustarme.

—Conozco esa mirada calculadora —estiró un brazo y me palmeó la mano. —Sé que estás tramando algo. Déjalo estar, Annie. Puede que sea él, pero la vidente no te dijo nada de que te casarías con él antes de tu cumpleaños. Ni siquiera de que te acostarías con él. Si lo has conocido hoy ya se ha cumplido lo que esperabas y puedes relajarte.

Effie asintió.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Yo dejaría pasar unos días... a nadie le gusta que la otra persona parezca desesperada.

Otra vez aquella maldita palabra. Aunque tenía razón. No había aroma más repelente cuando alguien se te acercaba que el de la... pura desesperación y necesidad. Más que nada si no era un aroma compartido.

Pero yo no sabía cómo se sentía él respecto a mí. Quizá me lo habría imaginado y no le atraía en lo más mínimo, simplemente coqueteaba con todas las clientas. O quizá estaba casado y tenía seis hijos. O quizá era gay. No, esto seguro que no.

—¿Pedimos postre?—fue mi única respuesta. Necesitaba prolongar un poco mi estancia. No podía salir de ahí sin más, con tantas incertidumbres en mi cabeza. No podría dormir.

—Esto estaba delicioso, pero creo que estoy llena—repuso Katniss, negando con la cabeza y tocándose la barriga con ambas manos.

—Yo también.

—Muy bien—levanté la mano y le hice una seña a nuestro camarero, pues el dueño estaba de nuevo oculto a la vista.

—¿Les ha gustado la cena?—se acercó solícito.

—Sí, nos ha encantado —repuse, mirando a ambos lados como si mi cuello fuera un periscopio y olvidándome de lo de no parecer... ansiosa. Un pequeño movimiento hacia atrás y casi, casi, parecería la niña del exorcista. ¿Dónde coño se había metido el cobrizo?

— ¿Desean postre?

—No—contestaron al unísono las mellizas malignas.

—Sí.

Miré a las demás, enfadada por su falta de colaboración. ¿Cómo nos íbamos a ir ahora? Necesitaba algo más de tiempo para poner en marcha mis artes de seducción. Necesitaba algo para hacer que el cobrizo olvidara el verde entre mis dientes. Y a su mujer y a sus seis hijos, si es que los tenía.

Por cierto, ¿qué nombre tendría? _Un momento, ¿por qué no me ha dicho su nombre? _

Una nueva patada en la espinilla me hizo dar un respingo. Me di cuenta de que el camarero me había traído la carta de postres y me la tendía con mirada preocupada. Lo sé, cuando me abstraigo de forma profunda los ojos casi, casi, se me ponen en blanco. Da un poco de miedo. Estreché mis ojos en dirección a Katniss, de nuevo la autora de la pequeña coz que había recibido, y luego miré al camarero, sonriendo y tomando la carta que me ofrecía.

—Tomaré el tiramisú—. Me encanta ese postre, y no faltaba en la carta de ningún italiano que se preciara.

—Excelente elección—el hombre sacudió su cabeza con una amplia sonrisa.— Es la especialidad de la casa. Lo prepara el propio dueño, con una receta antigua de su familia.

¿Eh? ¿Un hombre que prepara tiramisú, mi postre favorito, que encima es la especialidad de la casa? Ya le daría yo a probar la especialidad de mi casa, pero no era un postre precisamente. Era perfecto. Era una señal.

—¿Y cómo se llama el dueño?—inquirí.

—Finnick—la profunda voz a mi lado agitó mi ya tumultuoso torrente sanguíneo. Aquel chico aparecía y desaparecía como de la nada. –Finnick Odair.

—Finnick—repetí yo lentamente, alzando la cabeza para mirarle.— Yo soy Annie—sonreí, rezando por no tener esta vez nada entre mis dientes.— Y estas son Katniss y Effie.—Hice un vago gesto con la mano. No podía perderle de vista. Sus ojos me tenían completamente presa.

—Es un placer—sonrió, sin apartar sus iris de los míos.

Creo que se me paró el corazón durante unos segundos. La forma en que pronunció la palabra placer me debió quemar unas cuantas neuronas. Pero bueno, se suponía que tenía unos cuantos miles de millones. Sólo esperaba que las fallecidas no tuvieran ninguna función imprescindible.

—¿Así que el tiramisú es una receta familiar?—Ahora que había recuperado la capacidad de hablar no iba a desaprovecharla.

—Sí... mi madre es italiana, de Venecia. Pasé allá muchos años. Y la receta ha pasado de generación en generación desde ni se sabe.

—Ah...—Murmuré, asimilando este nuevo conocimiento. _Veneciano_.

Aquel hombre conseguía lo imposible: dejarme sin palabras. Y esta vez ni Effie ni Katniss acudieron en mi ayuda. Debió pensar que yo era lo más aburrido del mundo, si es que pensaba algo de mí. La idea era deprimente.

—Voy a seguir atendiendo mesas, si me disculpáis. —Finnick curvó aquellos comestibles labios y sacudió levemente la cabeza antes de marcharse. Aproveché para repetir un rápido escáner de su culo, sujetando mis manos para que ninguna se lanzara disparada a por él.

El tiramisú resultó ser orgásmico. De esos que conforme vas comiendo te hacen emitir sonidos de placer y exclamaciones inconexas, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Vamos, una delicia absoluta. Tuve que contenerme para que no me miraran las mesas de alrededor, como le pasó a la protagonista de "Cuando Harry encontró a Sally". Pero se terminó enseguida porque tanto Katniss como Effie me obligaron a compartirlo.

Finnick no volvió a aparecer, ni siquiera a la hora de pagar. Estaba levemente decepcionada, y preocupada. Probablemente había pensado que era una chica de lo más sosa, y el dudoso atractivo que me pudiera haber encontrado no le compensaba el seguir adelante.

Estaba decidida. Iba a dejarme el foulard en el local, y volvería a por él un poco más tarde. Tenía que fijarme en el horario y averiguar a qué hora cerraba, para presentarme cerca de ese tiempo.

Sin testigos. Sin interrupciones. Sólo... él y yo. Y la mesa de la cocina. No, un momento... ¿no había una regla que decía que no se podía follar en la primera cita? Claro que, técnicamente, esto no era una cita.

Tras esperar unos largos minutos y aguantar la impaciencia de Katniss y Effie por largarnos me levanté de la mesa siguiéndolas, después de mirar un momento a mi alrededor sólo para cerciorarme de que de veras había desaparecido mi objetivo.

Suspiré, decaída. Si hubiera estado de veras interesado en mí, ¿no me lo habría hecho saber de alguna manera más directa? No sabía si estaba haciendo el tonto o qué. Por un momento pensé en volver atrás, agarrar mi bonito foulard y no volver más. Apoyé la mano en el pomo de la puerta a punto de salir del local cuando unas manos fuertes me detuvieron, agarrándome por los hombros.

—Un momento, Annie—sentí el cuerpo de mi hombre casi pegado a mi espalda y su voz en mi oído. Era la sensación más erótica que había experimentado en años.

—¿Sí?—susurré, paralizada por aquella demostración de pasión. Mi respiración se aceleró y Katniss, Effie y sus caras de estupefacción se volvieron borrosas a la vista. Sólo podía concentrarme en el calor que sentía en mis hombros y en toda mi espalda. En aquel embriagador aroma a colonia masculina. En aquel cálido aliento que se acercaba a mi oreja para susurrarme.

—Se te ve un poco el... trasero. La falda se te ha metido por las... la ropa interior—murmuró muy cerca de mi oreja, de forma que nadie más podía oírle.

Me costó un instante procesar aquella información, y entonces la sensación de vergüenza fue como una auténtica avalancha de hielo. Me sentí congelada y aplastada. Estaba claro que al ir al baño el borde de mi vaporosa falda de gasa se había quedado enganchado en mis braguitas y ni me había enterado.

_¡Joooodeeeeeeer!_

—Gra...cias—farfullé sin atreverme a mirarle, al tiempo que tiraba de mi falda y la colocaba en su sitio. Sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas y la sensación de hielo se transformaba en un intenso fuego que nada tenía que ver con el de la pasión. Mi cara ardía de puro bochorno.

—De nada—le escuché decir mientras me largaba de allá más rápida que Cenicienta a medianoche.

Effie y Katniss me observaban con expresión preocupada mientras me acercaba a ellas y las pasaba de largo.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?— Effie aceleró el paso para alcanzarme, seguida de Katniss —¿Tengo que ir y patearle el culo?

No se habían dado cuenta de nada. Afortunadamente.

—No... no es nada—apreté el paso más aún, decidida a tomar un taxi, mientras ambas me flanqueaban.

—Annie, ¿te encuentras bien?—la voz de Kat sonaba confusa. Asentí. La mano de Effie se posó en mi brazo, intentando detenerme.

— Un momento, Annie ¿No llevabas un foulard?

Tuve ganas de reír como una histérica.

—A la mierda el foulard, al fin y al cabo lo odiaba—gruñí, alzando la mano y agitándola para avisar a un taxi que se acercaba. Aguanté las ganas de llorar. Menuda mierda de noche. Menuda mierda de adivina. Menuda mierda de crédula que era yo.

Effie y Katniss se miraron preocupadas y confusas, sin entender nada y sin saber qué hacer. El taxi paró frente a nosotras y agarré la manija para abrir la puerta cuando un grito me detuvo.  
**-O-**

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo uno, la semana que viene subiré el dos. Espero que os haya gustado y gracias adelantadas por los favs, reviews y por los follows.  
**

**Lo siento si se me ha colado algún nombre de la historia original, cuele pasar a veces.  
**

**Un besazo enorme preciosas!  
**

**Eff.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí os traigo una nueva adaptación, propiedad de la fantástica_ DraBSwan,_ gracias preciosa por dejarme apadaptar tu historia.**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la fantástica Suzanne Collins.  
**

**Son solo 3 capítulos, pero espero que os guste tanto como me gustó a mi. Debería haberlo subido el viernes pero demasiado colapso mental, así que lo siento, de verdad.  
**

**Como siempre dedicado a las causantes de mis sonrisas y las que iluminan mis dias.  
**

******Sin más dilación os dejao disfrutar de la lectura de este Finnie.**  


* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

—¡Annie!

Me giré al escuchar mi nombre y vi a Finnick corriendo hacia nosotras. Lo cual hizo que me dieran ganas de salir corriendo, pero no hacia él como en una _peli_ ñoña, sino en sentido contrario. Por mi mente pasó la fugaz imagen de mí misma subiendo en el taxi y gritando: ¡adelante! Y estuve a puntito de dejarme allá a Katniss, a Effie y a Finnick, quien, jadeando un poco, se detuvo a un metro de mí.

_Dios, qué alto es. Y qué bueno está. Hasta correr lo hace con elegancia._

Esa maldita voz interior tendría que amordazarla de alguna forma. No me dejaba pensar con claridad.

Me sonrojé intensamente al recordar en varios flashes que me lesionaron profundamente el ego la velada más vergonzosa que había pasado en toda mi vida, y tuve el impulso de abrir la puerta del taxi.

_Huye, cobarde._

_Calla, maldita. Que me pierdes._

Definitivamente, necesitaba un especialista en bipolaridad.

Entonces, sin darme tiempo a subir en el vehículo y deteniendo mi diálogo interior, Finnick me mostró algo.

—¡Mi iPhone! —exclamé.

—Te lo has dejado sobre la mesa —su voz sonaba aún ligeramente jadeante y he de reconocer que, para la loca que había dentro de mí, eso era _demasiado_ sexy.

Me tendió el aparatito y mi mano se abalanzó sobre él como si mi parte Gollum hubiera detectado su tesoro. En aquel momento nuestros dedos se rozaron y sentí el calor de su piel, que de alguna forma se transmitió por todo mi cuerpo. Alcé mi cara para mirarle, mis ojos apresados por los suyos, hasta que una voz rompió el hechizo y nos hizo recordar que no estábamos solos.

Había una Effie, una Katniss y un taxista con cara de aburrido.

—¿Te habías dejado el móvil sobre la mesa? —Effie me miró como si algo extraño me hubiera poseído y no me reconociera—. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

_¡Eso! ¿En qué estaría yo pensando? Bah, es una pregunta retórica. _

—También se ha dejado un foulard —añadió Kat, que por desgracia en aquel momento decidió ejercer el derecho a opinar.

_Chivata._

—¿Qué es un foulard? —Finnick la miró extrañado, y luego a mí.

_Vale, definitivamente no es gay. _Abrí la boca para decirlo pero ella se me adelantó.

—Una especie de pañuelo grande ¡ay! —Me había movido discretamente y le había pisado el pie, en parte disfrutando de la venganza por todas las pataditas recibidas durante la cena.

—No he visto nada más en la mesa, debe estar sobre la silla —Finnick ignoró por completo el pequeño aullido que se le había escapado a mi amiga, aunque me pareció ver un ligero temblor en la comisura de su apetecible boca, y prosiguió— ¿Quieres entrar a buscarlo?

Mi corazón se aceleró. Y me dio miedo. No, no podía volver a entrar allá. Me cagaría un murciélago antes de traspasar el umbral. El camarero echaría una botella entera de vino Fresquito, o Frascati, o como se llamara, encima de mí. Iría al lavabo y me quedaría encerrada dentro del wc y tendrían que ir los bomberos a rescatarme. Cualquier calamidad que dejaría en pañales al desastre de velada que había padecido. Empecé a temblar de miedo y sacudí la cabeza de lado a lado, como si me hubiera dado un pasmo.

—Nnnno...n...no, mejor que no. No es buena idea. Mejor otro día —farfullé.

Finnick me miraba, mis amigas me miraban, el taxista me miraba, y hasta mi yo pervertido me miraba como diciendo: ¿qué coño te pasa?

El Cobrizo Buenorro frunció levemente el ceño estudiando mi expresión, y cuando por fin parecía haber decidido que yo estaba loca, abrió la boca y dijo:

—¿Te ha gustado el tiramisú?

_¿Qué? ¿Nada así como... voy a llamar a Emergencias, necesitas un psiquiatra de urgencia?_

—Mevlvloca — . Joder, mi otro yo había tomado el control de mi voz y hablaba como un mensaje de texto.

—¿Qué? —Finnick se inclinó un poco hacia mí, con cara de no entender nada.

—Que la vuelves loca —pronunció de forma cansina una voz de hombre.

Finnick y yo nos giramos a la vez para escuchar quién coño había dicho eso, y vimos al taxista mirándonos con evidente fastidio desde el recuadro de su ventanita, como si fuera un presentador de telediario aburrido. Seguramente pensaba que si nos ayudaba un poco la cosa se acortaría y podría arrancar el coche, pero me entraron ganas de matarlo.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! He dicho que me vuelve loca... el tiramisú —lo fulminé con la mirada, colorada como un tomate.

Katniss y Effie aguantaban la risa a duras penas, y Finnick sonreía de aquella forma que hacía que mi respiración se acelerase.

—Entonces ven. Te invito a otro.

No sé cómo no me derretí en aquel momento. Porque en mi mente pervertida pasaron todo tipo de imágenes entre las que destacaron, casi, casi como si las viera en un cine en 3D, imágenes de ese cuerpazo desnudo y yo usándolo como plato para mi postre favorito... apreté las piernas y me lamí los labios.

Él era la manzana de la tentación, y yo una pobre mujer sin voluntad.

_No, Annie, sé fuerte. Esta noche tienes el gafe. Mañana por la mañana te reirás de todo esto y ya decidirás qué hacer. Pero ahora es hora de irse a casa._

—Lo siento —le sonreí como pude, entrando en el taxi—. Es tarde y tengo que irme.

_Le dijo la cenicienta al príncipe azul._

Él se quedó allá parado, mirándome con aquella expresión misteriosa, y de pronto ladeó un poco la cabeza, curvó los labios, y me miró con calidez.

—Ven cuando quieras. La invitación queda en pie — dijo. Aunque en lo que respecta a mí, podía haberlo cantado como un sireno porque su voz me arrastraba hacia él de una forma indescriptible.

Por si no hubiera tenido bastante, me arrojó una de esas sonrisas de destrucción masiva, giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó de nuevo al _Tridente_. Lo miré alejarse bajo la tenue luz de las farolas reflejándose en su cabello rubio. De repente se volteó y me pilló mirándole, pero no me importó.

—Recuerda que tengo tu pañuelo grande como rehén —me guiñó un ojo y tuve que parpadear.

Una mano me pasó por la cara y me di cuenta de que Katniss y Effie habían trepado al taxi y estaban a mi lado. Katniss era la que intentaba hacerme reaccionar, mientras Effie le daba al taxista la dirección de mi casa.

—¿Estás segura de querer irte? — Katniss me miraba dubitativa, y yo me giré mientras el taxi arrancaba para mirar la puerta del restaurante mientras se cerraba detrás de aquella pedazo de espalda y de aquel glorioso culo.

—Si va ahora, va a parecer desesperada, y eso no lo queremos, ¿verdad? —me miró Effie—. Ese tiene mucha práctica. Yo iría poco a poco con él.

—Pues a mí me ha encantado... ¿os habéis fijado en su acento? Qué manera de arrastrar las eses... mmmmmmm — Katniss ponía la misma cara que debí componer yo misma mientras me comía el tiramisú.

—Ya, ya, pero este es peligroso —Effie me palmeaba la mano—. Se sabe el manual de ligue de pe a pa. Madre mía, encima es medio italiano, sólo faltaba eso. Un peligro andante para el mundo femenino, seguro. —A Effie le salía la vena maternal de vez en cuando. Para ella no había hombre bueno para mí. Más que los que ella me presentaba de su trabajo en publicidad, todos ellos el colmo del aburrimiento.

—No parecía un tío _pendrive_ — opiné.

—¿Qué es un tío _pendrive_? —los grandes ojos grises de Katniss me miraban aún más grandes por lo abiertos que los tenía en aquel momento.

—Ya sabes, un tío que llega, se mete en tu USB, intercambia algo de información y luego se va dejándote algún virus —expliqué con paciencia, como si hablara con un niño.

La risa del taxista llenó el coche y lo miré ceñuda.

—La próxima vez nos subimos en uno de esos que tienen mampara, o algo más de intimidad. Por lo menos podía poner la radio, o disimular un poco —rezongué.

Los ojos del taxista me contemplaron desde el espejo retrovisor.

—Disculpe.

—No se preocupe —me encogí de hombros y volví mi atención a las chicas—. La verdad es que sí tiene tablas, pero eso no significa que sea peligroso.

—Se meterá bajo tu falda y ya no sabrás nada más de él —el tonillo de sabelotodo había vuelto a la voz de mi caoba amiga.

Pero no fue eso lo que me mosqueó, sino que me hablara de mi falda. Enrojecí recordando la vergüenza que había pasado. Pero él me había cubierto la retaguardia, y había sido tan discreto que ni siquiera me había tocado. Recordé que incluso evitó pronunciar las palabras "culo" y "bragas" en su frase y me reí sola.

—¿Qué pasa? — Katniss y Effie volvían a hablar al unísono. Qué miedo.

—Nada... no me río de nada.

—Ya... y yo me lo creo. Cuenta —exigió Effie.

Mi sonrisa se pronunció aún más, recordando todos los detalles bonitos de la noche... cada momento en que nuestra mirada se había encontrado, cada sonrisa y frase dirigidas sólo a mí, las sucesivas invitaciones... Su voz, sus ojos, su olor, y aquel cuerpo...

Entonces sentí como me abandonaba.

Solté una carcajada de felicidad.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Effie me miraba asustada, como si de pronto sus peores temores sobre mi salud mental se hicieran realidad.

—El sonido de mi voluntad abandonándome. Me rindo al destino —las miré alternativamente.

La primera en entenderme fue Katniss.

—¿Vas a volver?

—Sí. Ahora mismo.

.

El taxi paró justo enfrente del restaurante, poco más de veinte minutos después de que hubiera salido de allá. No sirvieron de nada los consejos de Effie.

Salí del vehículo y cerré la puerta. Mis amigas bajaron la ventanilla y se asomaron a ella como si fueran dos enormes muñecos de guiñol.

—¡Mándanos un mensaje en cuanto llegues a tu casa! No, mándanos un mensaje cada veinte minutos —exigió Effie.

—¿Y si no va a su casa sino a la de él? —Katniss sonreía como una boba.

El guiñol de Effie pareció estar a punto de dar un golpe al de Katniss pero le faltaba el palo para hacerlo. Se limitó a mirarla furibunda.

—Parece mentira que tu padre sea poli. ¿No escuchas las historias que cuenta?

—Oh, vamos, Effius, confía en nuestra niña, la hemos criado bien y será prudente, ¿verdad, Annie? —Katniss me miró sonriente.

—Claro que sí, chicas, no os preocupéis. —Miré a mis amigas y luego al restaurante, de nuevo a ellas—. Cuidaré de mí —las tranquilicé.

—Y dile que el padre de Kat es poli —Effie estaba de veras ansiosa.

—Lo haré... tranquilas —les di un beso rápido de nuevo a través de la ventanilla y me dirigí al restaurante. Mis tacones resonaban en el silencio de la noche mientras caminaba con lentitud.

—Está bien... pero nos esperamos hasta que entres. —La voz de Effie sonaba un poco más calmada—. Y usted va a seguir exactamente las instrucciones que le daré para ir hacia nuestra casa, o me quedaré con su número de licencia. Nada de vueltecitas por la ciudad.

Sonreí para mí misma mientras posaba mi mano sobre la puerta de madera del restaurante y tras entreabrirla me giré para darles un último adiós.

Cuando entré mis ojos lo buscaron. Sólo estaban los dos camareros, y unos pocos clientes, menos que cuando habíamos salido del local. Pero no lo vi. Desorientada, me paré un momento ante la barra, y por un momento me sentí vulnerable, y muy tímida. Quizá le había malinterpretado. Quizá no me esperaba, y eso se lo decía a todas. Quizá debería olvidarme de todo.

Me iba a ir.

De forma súbita mi cuerpo se tambaleó por dentro, aunque por fuera esperé que no se notara, cuando escuché su voz sensual a mi lado.

—Annie. Hay una mesa reservada para ti.

Lo miré maravillada. ¿Cómo hacía eso? Me sorprendía continuamente, como si en mi mente hubiera un punto ciego para él. Entonces vi que me tendía mi foulard.

—Te devuelvo el rehén. Esto es tuyo, ¿verdad?

De nuevo nuestros dedos se rozaron al alcanzar la prenda de tela, pero esta vez habría jurado que él prolongó el contacto más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Asentí, sonriendo sin poder hablar, y le seguí al fondo del restaurante, casi dentro de la cocina.

_No iba en serio lo de follar sobre la mesa de la cocina. Además, seguro que está prohibido por alguna norma sanitaria..._

Para mi sorpresa había una puerta justo al lado de la de la cocina, él la abrió y me cedió el paso. Era un pequeño comedor privado, con una mesa para dos preparada en su interior, iluminado por una luz tenue y los mismos colores cálidos que el resto del restaurante, además de un par de bonitas velas en el centro de la mesa. Sobre esta había dos copas, una cubitera llena de hielo con una botella de vino dentro, y un par de platos de bonita porcelana.

No pude evitar sentirme un poco avergonzada.

—¿Tan obvia soy? —mi voz sonaba más triste de lo que pensé—. Ni siquiera yo pensaba volver, y tú ya sabías que lo haría.

Le escuché suspirar suavemente tras de mí, y casi percibí el calor de su aliento en mi nuca. Aquello mandó un placentero escalofrío hacia abajo por mi espalda.

—No lo sabía, Annie —dioses, me encantaba escuchar mi nombre pronunciado con ese acento—. Sólo soy un hombre previsor —habló con suavidad.

No podía ser cierto. Era perfecto. ¿Pero por qué se comportaba así conmigo? Yo tenía la excusa de que estaba loca y le hacía caso a una echadora de cartas del tarot, pero ¿él? Seguramente Effie tenía razón, y era un donjuán.

_¿Y eso qué importa? Te lo tiras y ya está._

_Ya hacía rato que estabas calladita._

Acallé mis dos voces internas, que sospechosamente se parecían a la de Effie y la de Katniss, e intenté centrarme en lo que estaba pasando. Finnick se disculpó y desapareció, reapareciendo a los pocos minutos con una bandeja de tiramisú. Me sentí como si me hubiera traído el Grial.

La luz de las velas y el suave aroma dulce del postre mezclado con el de Finnick me estaban intoxicando los sentidos, y quería tener las ideas claras.

Él me había apartado la silla para que me sentara, y se dirigió a su lado de la mesa, esperando de pie a que yo me sentara para hacerlo.

Lo miré con cara de sospecha.

—¿De qué siglo eres?

Su expresión amable no varió.

—¿Prefieres que me comporte como un patán?

—No, pero... en fin... no estoy acostumbrada a modales así. —Me senté, rezando por que la silla no cayera al suelo y aterrizara sobre mi culo con las piernas en alto... o algo similar. Demasiada tranquilidad estaba habiendo. En cuanto lo hice él me imitó.

—Yo soy un caballero inglés, y mis modales son anticuados, pero son los que me enseñaron —me guiñó un ojo con simpatía.

—Creí que eras veneciano.

—Medio veneciano. Mi padre es de Inglaterra.

Abrí mucho los ojos.

—¡Vaya! ¿Cómo se conocieron, si puede saberse?

—Se conocieron en un viaje que mi padre hizo en plan mochilero por Europa. Mi madre quedó cautivada por los modales de mi padre. Él me enseñó que es parte del secreto para llegar al corazón de una mujer —hablaba como si bromeara, y en parte era así, pero la forma en que entornó la mirada y clavó sus ojos verdes en los míos cuando dijo esto hizo que a mí me diera un vuelco el corazón.

_¿Quiere llegar a mi corazón? ¿Debería asustarme? ¡Lo acabo de conocer!_

—No te asustes, —apoyó los antebrazos sobre la mesa, y se inclinó un poco sobre ella, con expresión cómplice— los uso con todas las mujeres, independientemente de que quiera llegar a su corazón o no. Forman parte de mi forma de ser —dijo en tono confidencial.

_¿Cómo ha adivinado que estaba flipando? ¿Es que hoy todo el mundo me lee la mente?_

—Eres muy expresiva. Y más tus ojos —afirmó, y mi estómago dio un vuelco— Transparentan tus emociones —dijo tan tranquilo, como si no acabara de lanzar una flecha directa a mi pecho.

Empecé a ponerme nerviosa. Más. Debería asustarme al sentir el enredo de su hechizo rodeándome, pero su voz serena y su mirada profunda producían un efecto calmante en cuanto a mis ansiedades, así como excitaban otras emociones menos inocentes.

—¿Qué... emociones? —musité.

—Que te encanta el tiramisú. —Seguía hablando como si bromeara, pero sus ojos me tenían atrapada—. ¿No quieres probarlo?

—¿El qué?

—El tiramisú, Annie —apretó los labios, conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Ah, claro. —De pronto me di cuenta de que había estado reteniendo la respiración, y necesité tomar una buena bocanada para poder hablar— Claro... Finnick. —Quise probar a qué sabía su nombre en mi boca, y me encantó. Y habría jurado que a él también, porque en cuanto lo pronuncié sus ojos se dirigieron a mis labios como un dardo a su diana.

¿Hacía calor en ese pequeño reservado o me parecía a mí? Intenté aligerar un poco el ambiente,

—¿Y este vino?

Él siguió mi mirada.

—Este es de las laderas del Vesubio. Se llama Lacryma Christi. ¿Quieres un poco?

Tomó la botella de vino de la cubitera en cuanto asentí. Menuda ruta turística estaba haciendo por Italia, sólo hablando de vinos.

¿No me estaría intentando emborrachar? Me fijé bien en como servía las copas. Había escuchado historias de hombres que drogaban las bebidas y no es que pensara que Finnick fuera de esos, pero había prometido a las chicas que cuidaría de mí misma.

Además, este chico parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Repasé mentalmente la lista de sus virtudes, todas las que sabía tras pocos minutos de haberle conocido: era guapo, olía que alimentaba, vestía bien, su tiramisú estaba de muerte, tenía unos modales excelentes... ah, y era hetero.

Mientras servía el vino alzó un momento la mirada para observarme. No desvié la mía, como desafiándole a que esta vez me leyera la mente... o el corazón.

—¿En qué piensas? —dejó la botella de nuevo en la cubitera.

—En que algún defecto tienes que tener. —Esta vez disfruté de su expresión de sorpresa. Lo había pillado con la guardia baja. Al segundo siguiente estaba riendo.

—Tengo muchos defectos, Annie. Pero ya tendrás tiempo de descubrirlos... si quieres —su serena mirada me confundía. Se le veía tan seguro de sí mismo, aunque sin ser pretencioso.

—¿Siempre eres tan directo?

Como respuesta, el levantó su copa.

—Por la sinceridad.

Estudié su rostro. Realmente parecía decirlo en serio.

—Por la sinceridad —brindamos y bebí un sorbo del vino. Era delicioso, como todo lo que me había dado a probar aquella noche. De momento.

—Me gustas —dijo sencillamente cuando bajó su copa.

Tuve que agarrarme muy fuerte de la silla para no caerme, porque no esperaba esa declaración a bocajarro. Normalmente estaba más acostumbrada a sutilezas... pero me encantaba su estilo. Cuando dejé de parpadear sorprendida él continuó.

—Me has gustado desde que has entrado por la puerta, pero ni siquiera me has mirado cuando he ido a tomaros el pedido. Y cada vez que me asomaba a tu mesa, desaparecías por algún motivo. Parecía que lo hacías a propósito. No sé... —por un momento pareció deliciosamente inseguro— he pensado que no te llamaba la atención. Que aceptabas mis invitaciones por pura amabilidad. No quería parecer desesperado, —hice una mueca al escuchar de nuevo aquella jodida palabra, pero él prosiguió como si no se hubiera dado cuenta— por eso no te he pedido el teléfono como habría hecho en otras circunstancias. Pero resulta que tú misma me lo has dejado —sonrió encantador y no pude evitar que se me contagiara ese gesto.

Y tampoco pude dejar de notar y celebrar con una ola interna que ni siquiera había hecho ningún apunte sobre mi pequeño problema con la falda y las bragas. Sí que parecía todo un caballero.

—Tú también me gustas —le dije, aferrada al pie de mi copa con las dos manos, buscando un punto de apoyo. Sorprendentemente la voz me salió tan firme como la suya. Me desconcertaba lo bien que me sentía en su compañía—. Y no entiendo cómo no te he visto antes... Creo que estaba buscando a la persona equivocada.

—¿Qué significa eso? —su rostro era curioso y su voz suave.

_Que he estado buscando un cobrizo por todo Panem y no tenía muchos datos, nene._ No, no, ese secreto se iba a ir a mi tumba, y a la de Katniss y Effie.

—Ya te lo contaré —le guiñé un ojo, ignorando el calor que sentía en la piel de mi cara bajo su mirada intensa—. Pero no hoy.

—Está bien —dijo tras unos instantes—. Entonces dime cosas de ti que sí puedas contarme esta noche. —Me sirvió más vino al ver que me terminaba la copa— No has probado el tiramisú —observó.

—No... Pero enseguida lo remedio —me lancé a cortar un pedazo del postre con la cuchara y me puse en la boca reteniendo con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de lamerla y gemir de modo súper-indecente.

O más bien lo intenté, porque las neuronas que se me habían quemado durante la cena debían de ser las que inhibían los gemidos inapropiados. Por lo menos no lamí la cuchara hasta el mango, pero aquel gemido que se me escapó hizo que Finnick inhalara de forma brusca por la boca como si le faltara el aire, y se removiera en la silla como si de pronto estuviera muy incómodo.

Apuró todo el contenido de su copa y se sirvió más, y a mí también. Lo observé por un momento mientras tenía sus ojos apartados de los míos. Me dieron ganas de pasar la mano por su mandíbula cuadrada y tocar aquellos labios tan apetecibles. La luz de las velas le daba una luz especial a su rostro, como si fuera un retrato realizado por algún pintor clásico.

_Dios, debo estar enamorada. Normalmente no soy tan poética._

Mi móvil decidió interrumpir mi momento lírico con su sonido de mensaje recibido.

—Perdona un momento, Finnick —me encantaba pronunciar su nombre. Él hizo un leve gesto de cabeza como indicándome "adelante".

Era un mensaje de Effie. Simplemente preguntaba _¿O.K.?_

Yo le respondí O.K. y le di a enviar a ella y a Katniss, recordándome a mi misma que tenía que mandar otro como mucho dentro de una hora o tendría a media policía de Panem a la puerta del _Tridente_.

—¿Has estado en Italia alguna vez? —preguntó, cortando un pedazo de su postre.

—Nunca, pero me encantaría ir, por supuesto —me encogí de hombros. ¿Y a quién no?

Bebí un poco más de vino sin perder de vista el momento en el cual él se llevaba el dulce a la boca. Juro que no tengo fetichismos con la comida, pero la forma en que sus labios se abrieron y aquel pedacito de pastel pasó adentro de su boca, la punta de su lengua lamiendo una migaja que había quedado en sus labios, y el movimiento de su nuez de Adán ascendiendo y descendiendo por su cuello... fue lo más caliente que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Para distraerme un poco y no mirarle como si fuera todo él un enorme cacho de tiramisú me puse a contarle mi vida, rezando por no aburrirle demasiado, pero él me escuchaba atentamente. Le expliqué que desde siempre había vivido en Panem, que trabajaba en una galería de arte, que era hija única... También le hablé de Katniss y Effie, y le conté anécdotas que habíamos vivido juntas, con lo que ambos reímos un buen rato.

Entonces fue mi turno de hacerle preguntas sobre su vida en Italia, sus padres, su familia. Me enteré de que también era hijo único, y de que había estudiado Ciencias Empresariales, pero prefirió montar su propio negocio a unirse al de su padre, combinando su pasión por la cocina italiana con sus conocimientos comerciales. Su familia le había echado una mano al principio, hasta que el negocio fue viento en popa gracias al boca a boca. Le encantaba su trabajo en el restaurante, sólo lamentaba el poco tiempo que le dejaba para salir y "conocer gente" los fines de semana, como hacía la gente de nuestra edad. Porque además teníamos casi la misma edad, era apenas un par de años mayor que yo.

No fue hasta que los camareros y cocineros pasaron a despedirse que nos dimos cuenta de que llevábamos casi dos horas charlando. Habíamos hablado y reído como si no nos hubiéramos conocido esa misma noche. Jamás había conectado de esa forma con nadie.

En cuanto nos quedamos solos fui agudamente consciente de que... eso, de que estábamos solos.

—Si esperas a que eche un vistazo y cierre todo, —se levantó— te acompaño a tu casa —sonrió—. ¿Quieres un café?

Sólo me habría faltado eso, con lo nerviosa que me sentía. Llevaba rato que no hacía más que pensar en el sabor de su boca, y en cómo sería el tacto de su cuerpo. Negué mientras terminaba mi copa de vino, sintiéndome algo mareada pero feliz. Muy feliz. Y muy, muy, muy... excitada.

A pesar de la hora les mandé un mensaje de O.K. a Effie y a Katniss, porque sabía que lo estaban esperando. Realmente a veces eran como unas madres. Me entretuve mirando mi correo electrónico, aunque la verdad es que los ojos se me cruzaban un poco y comenzaba a ver más bien doble, y antes de lo que pensaba mi C.B. estaba a la puerta del comedor reservado. Creo que me lo comí con los ojos mientras se acercaba a mí y tendía su mano para ayudarme a levantarme de la silla.

Como si necesitara ayuda... sentía como un muelle en mi culo que me empujaba a saltar sobre él.

Salimos del restaurante cogidos de la mano, y aquello me pareció un acto tan natural como caminar sobre dos piernas.

Ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de conducir así que tomamos un taxi. Durante todo el camino hacia mi casa luché contra una mezcla intoxicación etílica y embriaguez erótica que no me dejaban pensar en otra cosa que en todo lo que podía hacer con aquel hombre en mi cama. Ninguno de los dos habló, pero eso también lo sentí como algo natural.

Había llegado el momento. Paramos ante la puerta de mi casa.

—Espere un momento, por favor. No tardaré — le dijo al taxista.

_No...¿Qué? ¿Lo... que espere qué? _

Pagó el viaje con una generosa propina y el taxista aseguró que allí estaría. Creo que mi cara debía ser un poema y así siguió mientras él me acompañaba hasta la puerta de mi casa, subía conmigo en el ascensor y se paraba ante mi puerta.

—¿No quieres entrar? —pregunté, más confusa que dolida.

Entre las brumas de mi cerebro pude contemplar la sonrisa más sensual y destroza-ropa interior jamás esbozada por hombre alguno... y entonces lo hizo.

Posó sus manos sobre mi cuello, acariciando mi piel con el roce de sus dedos, mirándome con intensidad. Se inclinó lentamente sobre mí, como si me diera tiempo para retirarme. Sus labios rozaron los míos con suavidad al principio, provocando una súbita explosión de calor en todo mi cuerpo que casi me asustó. Percibí su cálido aliento y mi cuerpo respondió de inmediato. Entreabrí mis labios presionando su boca con firmeza, amoldándome a ella. Mis brazos se anclaron en su cuello mientras mi cuerpo se adhería al suyo, y sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura, apretándome contra su cuerpo. La punta de su lengua rozó mis labios para adentrarse casi de inmediato, tierna y acariciadora, explorando mi boca, saboreándome sin prisa. Mi lengua buscó hambrienta la suya, enroscándose con ella y provocándole un gemido. No tenía ninguna duda de que estaba excitado, lo sentía en la forma en que me besaba, y en su erección presionando contra mí.

Por eso, cuando nos separamos jadeando, no pude evitar preguntarme si había oído bien antes.

—¿En serio te vas a ir? —susurré con dificultad, contemplando sus pupilas dilatadas y su respiración acelerada.

Finnick curvó sus labios lujuriosos, y me dio un beso rápido en los míos, separándose de mí con lo que parecía ser un gran esfuerzo.

—Sí... Hemos bebido demasiado, y no quiero que mañana te arrepientas de nada —sonreía de una forma que no sabía si bromeaba o iba en serio.

—¿Qué? —casi grité—. ¿Eso está en tu manual de caballerosidad? ¿Y por qué narices no me has avisado antes? ¡No habría bebido nada!

Definitivamente, mi filtro cerebral se había ido a tomar viento.

—Créeme, ya estoy arrepentido — rio por lo bajo y me volvió a dar un beso, esta vez más prolongado.

Se marchó tras asegurarse de que había entrado en mi casa y cerrado tras de mí con llave, no sin antes habernos intercambiado los teléfonos.

_Maldita caballerosidad inglesa_, gruñí cuando cerré los párpados en la oscuridad de una habitación que se movía como el camarote de un barco.

* * *

**¡WOOOOW!**

Mucha tensión sexual, ¿no? jajaja ¿Demasiado caballeroso?

Espero que os haya gustado y tranquilas, la historia es M y aún queda un capítulo, ¡no desesperéis!  
Gracias por los reviews, favs y follows. Gracias también a los Guest, me alegro mucho de que os guste de verdad.

**E.T**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, aquí os traigo una nueva adaptación, propiedad de la fantástica_ DraBSwan,_ gracias preciosa por dejarme apadaptar tu historia.**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la fantástica Suzanne Collins.  
**

**Aquí os dejo el último capçitulo y el más esperado de este fantástico 3 shot.**

**Debería haberlo subido el viernes pero demasiado colapso mental y aquí estoy, así que lo siento, de verdad.  
**

**Como siempre dedicado a las causantes de mis sonrisas y las que iluminan mis dias.  
**

**********Sin más dilación os dejo disfrutar de la lectura del final de este Finnie.**  


* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_Nunca jamás de la vida volveré a probar el vino._

Acababa de tomar esa decisión tumbada sobre la cama en la penumbra de mi cuarto. Era definitivo: lo había aborrecido, y no sólo porque me sentía como si mi cerebro estuviera suelto en mi cabeza y golpeara con furia sus paredes internas cada vez que la movía. _Y ni hablar de estornudar, seguro que sufro una conmoción cerebral_. No, no era por eso. Era que por culpa de aquel jodido invento de la humanidad aquella noche me había quedado con el calentón de mi vida. _Cuánto daño hace el alcohol_. Afortunadamente, el sopor etílico me había ayudado a conciliar el sueño, aunque estaba demasiado comatosa como para soñar, y menos aún con el hombre de mis sueños.

No podía evitar pensar que había algo extraño en lo que Finnick me hacía sentir. Aunque me encontraba con el estómago revuelto, la cabeza confusa y un tanto mosqueada por el abandono que había sufrido aquella noche, seguía con un calentón de tres pares de narices. Me había despertado en bragas y aferrada a mi almohada, un pobre sustituto del cálido cuerpo que había esperado tener entre mis brazos. Ni siquiera con la ayuda de mis manos había podido aliviar aquella tensión sexual no resuelta. Finnick me había intoxicado. En tan solo unas horas se había metido dentro de mi sangre, y para mi cuerpo no iba a ser tan fácil sacarlo de ella como hacía con el alcohol en aquel mismo momento.

Suspiré, y recogí todo el valor necesario para hacer lo que tenía que hacer: girar la cabeza para mirar la hora en mi despertador.

_Venga, Annie, centímetro a centímetro... así... muévete poco a poco... ayyy... dios._

Gemí cuando comprobé que era más de mediodía. Pero daba igual, podía pasarme la hora de la comida en la cama, porque no pensaba comer. Cerré los ojos de nuevo, y me desperté una hora más tarde. Me encontraba un poco mejor, y decidí levantarme, comprobando una por una la movilidad de cada parte de mi cuerpo. Por fin, me incorporé y puse ambos pies en el suelo, un poco como si fuera Bambi acabado de nacer.

De pie en la cocina de mi piso repasé los acontecimientos de la noche previa. Pensé en mi C.B. y sus modales caballerosos de hace un siglo. Y no... no es que hubiera preferido un polvo loco y levantarme por la mañana sola, la verdad. Pero tampoco habría pasado nada malo por continuar lo que habíamos empezado en el rellano. Nos habríamos aprovechado el uno del otro. Y vaya si lo habría aprovechado... Imágenes vivas de su perfecto culo, sus anchos hombros, su mirada brillante y de aquellos labios que sólo mirarlos sería ilegal en muchos países llenaron mi cabeza como si hubiera estallado el Big Bang en de la oscuridad de mis sesos _resacosos_.

_No sigas por ahí, Annie. No te conviene aumentar la presión dentro de tu cabeza._

_Bah, si la presión no la tienes en la cabeza._

Vale, volvió mi doble personalidad. Eso debía ser que ya me estaba recuperando de los daños causados por el alcohol.

_Pero no de los daños causados por él. _

Suspiré sonoramente, casi como un bufido. Tenía que reconocerlo. _Sir_ Finnick era todo un caballero y eso era un atractivo añadido a su larga lista de encantos.

_Meeeec. _Una especie de bocina sonó en mi cabeza_. ¿Larga? No, no, piensa en otra cosa._

Me había dejado probar un poco de él, y me había dejado con ganas de más. Quizá era alguna rara estrategia. _Pero ¿qué coño de estrategia? Si me podía haber tenido anoche, ¿para qué iba a esperar? _Me toqué los labios, intentando recordar el sabor de su boca, la presión de sus labios contra los míos... empezaba a pensar que había imaginado incluso el beso. _Joder, qué pedazo de beso_. Sólo de recordarlo mis bragas se mojaron y una corriente placentera viajó por todo mi cuerpo.

Exhalé con fuerza mi sensación de frustración. _Quizá sólo está jugando conmigo. Yo que sé_.

_Meeeec_. Otra vez bocina. _Vale, Annie, relájate. Esto no puede ser bueno en tu estado._

Decidí meter algo de energía en mi abatido cuerpo y me preparé una tostada y un café aguado. En cuanto el cálido líquido entró en mi interior me sentí un poco mejor. Me dirigí hacia el comedor mordisqueando la tostada y entonces recordé mi móvil. Lo había dejado en el bolso después de intercambiar teléfonos con mi precioso cobrizo. Rebusqué en el contenido hasta que lo encontré.

_Mierda, sin batería._

Maldiciendo, porque de pronto me había entrado una prisa tremenda por comprobar que de veras su número estaba grabado en mi teléfono como si eso fuera la prueba de que no lo había soñado, removí en el cajón de mis bragas en busca del cargador. Cuando por fin lo saqué salió arrastrando tras de sí otro cable de otro cargador entrelazado con él de forma imposible y con este unas bragas que cayeron al suelo.

La verdad, tenía que empezar a tirar cosas que no usaba.

Pero ahora tenía que centrarme en mi labor. Enchufé el móvil sin molestarme en quitar aquel enredo y lo conecté. Tenía una decena de mensajes de texto de Effie, de Katniss y dios... dos mensajes de contestador. Ignoré los mensajes escritos y con mano temblorosa marqué el buzón de voz.

—_Annie. Llama_. —La voz de mando de Effie Trinket traspasó mi perjudicado cerebro como un rayo.

Sólo esperaba que el siguiente mensaje no fuera de ella.

No lo era.

—_Hola, Annie. Sólo quería darte los buenos días. Y decirte que ayer... fue muy difícil marcharme de tu casa_— Se escuchó una risita suave y mi corazón se marchó al estómago, donde empezó a pegar botes contra las paredes. Hubo unos segundos de pausa hasta que se escuchó una adorable y profunda inhalación. – _Me gustaría volver a verte muy pronto... Llámame hoy...si quieres. Prometo que no habrá más vino._

Parpadeé varias veces y me costó concentrarme en recordar los músculos adecuados para hacer entrar aire en mis pulmones. Las clases de yoga no ayudaban a controlar la respiración cuando un cobrizo increíble te soltaba una bomba parecida.

¿_Hoy_? No había esperado eso. Una mezcla de emociones amenazó con marear más mí ya bastante lastimado estómago. ¿Si aceptaba parecería demasiado desesp... ansiosa? ¿_Desespansiosa_?

No, _desespansioso_ él, era él quien había llamado. Volví a escuchar el mensaje, acariciando mi móvil como si fuera su cara. Una, y otra vez. No me cansaba de escucharle.

De repente sonó el timbre del teléfono de mi casa y mi burbuja estalló. Salí corriendo a cogerlo, pensando que podría ser _él _hasta que demasiado tarde recordé que Finnick sólo tenía mi móvil. El identificador de llamada dejaba bien claro quién era.

—Effie –mi voz sonó ronca y algo jadeante.

—Darth Vader —exclamó en un tono de voz demasiados decibelios por encima de lo que estaba dispuesta a tolerar. — ¡Te hemos estado llamando toda la mañana!

—Eff—volví a aclarar mi garganta, —Effie, —repetí y lo que salió me pareció algo más cercano a mi voz real —habla más flojo o te cuelgo —amenacé.

Escuché la voz de Kat, un rápido intercambio de palabras donde sólo entendí "no seas burra", un ruido sordo y acto seguido la voz de mi mejor amiga de pelo castaño.

—Annie, cielo, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido aguantar a Eff todas estas horas, me debes una. Ha estado a punto de ir a tu casa a aporrear la puerta varias veces. Lo que me ha costado retenerla. —De fondo se escuchaba gruñir a Effie.

—Lo imagino —suspiré, entre molesta y feliz por la preocupación de mis amigas. — Pero chicas, es sábado. Tengo derecho a estar durmiendo, ¿no?

— ¿Tienes o... tenéis? —la voz de Kat transparentaba su curiosidad. Suspiré tan fuerte que casi fue un lastimero gemido. — ¿Qué ha pasado, Annie? —la curiosidad dio paso a la ansiedad en su voz.

—Nada. —Escuché un breve forcejeo y esta vez fue la voz de Effie la que sonó en mi auricular.

— ¿Te ha hecho algo? –su tono de alarma casi me hizo reír.

—No me ha hecho _nada —_puntualicé.

— ¿Nada de... _nada_? —Effie empezaba a sonar más incrédula que alarmada. Escuché un "qué dice" cuchicheado y a Effie avisarme de que me iba a poner en altavoz antes de que le respondiera.

—La nada más absoluta. Cero patatero. Pura y cien por cien sin adulterar _nada_.

—Oh, vaya. — Ahora Eff pareció decepcionada y me sentí obligada a añadir un poco más de azúcar a mi relato.

—Bueno... nada si exceptuamos un beso.

— ¿Con lengua?—escuché preguntar a Kat casi jadeando. No puede evitar reírme.

—Con lengua—afirmé orgullosa. –Y no os podéis imaginar qué lengua más talentosa. — _Demasiado_. No tenía ningún derecho a besarme así y encender aquel fuego dentro de mí para luego dejar que me consumiera yo sola en unas llamas imposibles de extinguir.

Sí, así de poética me volvía mi C.B.

—Oh, amiga, espero que la sepa usar igual de bien para otras cosas— comentó Kat.

Ambas rieron y no pude evitar acompañarlas e incluso sonrojarme un poco al imaginar _aquella _escena. Mis amigas siempre sabían mejorar mi humor, y la resaca también comenzaba a ceder. Caminé en dirección a mi sofá y me tumbé con toda mi desidia.

—Eso para mí no se puede llamar _nada_. Está muy bien para una primera cita —intervino Eff. —No sé de qué te quejas.

_Sí, mamá Effie._

—Tú no estabas allí — protesté —Aquello era química brutal, atracción animal en estado puro. Jamás había sentido eso en una primera cita. No, no era una primera cita, era la madre que parió a todas las primeras citas. Comedor privado, velas, tiramisú, vino... ¡Jodido vino italiano, por dios! Y eso fue lo malo... _Hemos bebido demasiado_, dijo. Le invité a entrar no una ¡dos! veces. Y se negó las dos. –Me sentí algo incómoda pensando que a lo mejor era yo la única que había sentido aquel grado de lujuria. — Me dijo que no quería que me arrepintiera al día siguiente y...

— ¡Qué! —Exclamó Effie con voz chillona, y también se oyó una exclamación de Katniss. — Código rojo. Espéranos —espetó. Y colgó.

Me quedé mirando mi mudo teléfono por un instante y decidí que lo mejor era ponerme un poco decente para recibir a Effie y Katniss. Un código rojo no era cualquier cosa. Entre nosotras era una reunión de urgencia en la que se dejaban de lado todo tipo de compromisos, excepto bodas o funerales, para reunirnos en consejo.

Empecé a dudar de que alguien hubiera inventado por fin el teletransporte cuando al cabo de lo que me pareció poquísimo tiempo el timbre de mi puerta sonó. No me había dado ni tiempo a maquillarme pero al menos estaba duchada y vestida.

El fugaz saludo inicial dio paso a una agotadora sesión de investigación en el comedor de mi casa donde entre Effie y Katniss me interrogaron, y entre las tres analizamos todas y cada una de las palabras y actos de Finnick mientras comíamos helado. Su mensaje de voz fue analizado y diseccionado con la meticulosidad de un investigador del CSI.

—Yo creo que ese tío es como el del episodio de _Friends_—decidió Effie.

— ¿Cuál de los cientos de ellos, Eff?—suspiré, cargándome de paciencia.

_Friends_ era un poco como la biblia de Effie. Decía que allá se podían encontrar enseñanzas de todo tipo si se sabían buscar.

—Me refiero a aquel donde Phoebe sale con un tío que la respeta tanto que al final es ella quien le implora que se la tire y que no la vuelva a llamar. —Fruncí el ceño sin entender, tomando una cucharada de mi helado de chocolate de Ben & Jerry´s. Se me estaba pasando la resaca y me había entrado hambre. —Luego Joey le hace darse cuenta de que es todo una estrategia para llevarla a la cama y no llamarla sin sentirse culpable después —explicó pacientemente.

—Vaya tontería. ¿Tú le has mirado bien? ¿Crees que un tío como ese necesita de esas... "estrategias"? —opinó Kat, entrecomillando el aire. — No le hagas caso, Annie —me tomó la mano y la apretó. — Yo lo encuentro muy romántico. Puestos a comparar con series de la _tele_, a Finnick lo veo más en plan _Cómo conocí a vuestra madre_ que en plan _Friends_.

—Si un tío me dice que me ama en mi primera cita me largo corriendo —Effie rodó los ojos y volvió a componer su ceño. —Pero no se trata de eso. Se trata de que él te hizo creer algo que sabía que no iba a ser. Jugó contigo. De alguna forma te dio señales suficientes como para que esperaras algo más que un beso. Y, con la excusa de la caballerosidad, no se paró a pensar en que te pudieras sentir rechazada.

Effie tenía su punto, aunque doliera.

—Sigo sin estar de acuerdo. —Kat meneaba la cabeza de lado a lado, chasqueando la lengua. —No hablaron en ningún momento de sexo. Él no le prometió nada, ni siquiera se lo insinuó. Se lo dijo bien claro, que le gustaba y que quería que se conocieran. ¿Tan difícil es creer que un hombre hoy en día decida esperar un poco? —Me miró directamente a los ojos. — No te prometió sexo pero sí te dejó bien claro que era un caballero. Fue consecuente en todas y cada una de sus palabras. ¿O no?

Katniss también tenía su punto.

Se hizo un silencio prolongado mientras mi mente procesaba el complicado análisis y por fin sacaba una conclusión. Simple y sencilla, como deben ser las buenas conclusiones.

— ¿Sabéis? Pensamos demasiado. —Me levanté y fui a buscar mi móvil. —Al final todo se reduce a creerme que está interesado en mí o no, y en disfrutar el presente sin temer el futuro. Finnick no es un simple polvo. Es algo más, y quiero saber cuánto más. —Las miré. —Voy a llamarle.

—OK, pero no creo que sea buena idea que quedes para hoy... pensará que no tienes planes—comentó mi amiga rubia.

—No tengo planes—exhalé con resignación.

—Ahí voy yo. ¿No tienes planes para un sábado por la tarde? Tienes que hacerte un poco la difícil.

—No tengo planes porque esta tarde quería era ir de compras y por la noche tumbarme en el sofá y ver una maratón de películas románticas.

—Sola.

—Oh, dios, pues claro, sola. Para mí ir de compras es como masturbarme, no necesito compañía —me burlé. Kat soltó una risita. — ¿Y qué problema hay? La semana pasada salí con Johanna y las demás chicas del trabajo y la próxima tenemos que viajar a Nueva York para preparar una exposición. ¿Qué pasa por no tener planes un solo fin de semana?—me defendí.

—Que él no debe pensar que no tienes vida social —me explicó _mami _Effie con paciencia. —Y _sé_ que la tienes. Pero él debe saberlo también.

—Oh, vamos. Dame un respiro—bufé. — He decidido ser sincera con él. No voy a jugar. Y no creo que él lo esté haciendo.

—Por lo menos ponte en plan "señorita de hace un siglo" y no le dejes que te vuelva a besar... hoy. Le dices que te gustan sus modales anticuados y que sea consecuente con ellos.

—O a lo mejor le pone que te pongas en ese plan—intervino Katniss alzando las cejas repetidas veces.

—Estáis locas —las señalé a ambas con mi móvil. —Espero que no os moleste que os deje solas... necesito un poco de intimidad — sonreí y me puse en pie.

Ambas asintieron comprensivas y me dirigí a mi habitación. Tragué en seco, porque mi boca de pronto se había quedado más árida que el desierto de Mojave, y marqué su número.

—_Hola, Annie_.

_Ay_, _dioses del sexo, ayudadme_. Me mordí el labio evitando un gemido con toda mi voluntad. Sólo escucharle pronunciar mi nombre y mi bajo vientre sufrió una contracción deliciosa, acompañada de un calor que se irradiaba bajo mi piel.

—Hola, Finnick. — Apreté el teléfono contra mi oreja como si así pudiera sentirle respirar. —He oído tu mensaje.

.

.

.

_No tengo catorce años. No los tengo. Tengo más del doble. Casi dieciséis años de experiencia en contactos con el sexo contrario. Un porrón de sabores, colores, olores y tactos. Kilos de sabiduría._

Entonces ¿por qué me sentía como una adolescente temblando ante la primera cita con un chico?

Antes las preguntas eran más sencillas: ¿Cómo será eso de besar con lengua? ¿Y si quiere tocarme el pecho? ¿Querrá que le toque yo? Pero ahora... en vez de estar tranquila como debería ser, sentía mi pulso trasladado hasta mi estómago, de donde no se había movido mi corazón tras la conversación con Finnick.

_¿Qué coño te pasa, Annie?_

Y es que ahora los problemas eran más importantes: ¿Sería el hombre de mi vida como predijo la adivina? ¿Existe eso del "hombre de mi vida"? ¿O me estaba engañando a mí misma con todo eso y lo que creía sentir por él era fruto de la sugestión? ¿Me daba miedo la atracción que sentía por él tan pronto?

Vaya pregunta, claro que me daba miedo, estaba aterrorizada. Y me daba más miedo que él no sintiera eso mismo por mí.

Les eché el enésimo vistazo a mi discreto maquillaje y a mi cabello en el espejo del recibidor, y luego bajé los ojos repasando mi aspecto hasta los pies. Había estrenado para la ocasión un vestido y unos zapatos con tacón de vértigo, pero no sabía si habría acertado con la elección. Me sentía insegura, aunque el conjunto no se veía mal. Esperaba que no me diera el aspecto de estar demasiado _desespansiosa_.

_Espejito, espejito... ¿me encontrará bonita?_

Pegué un bote cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta y entonces mi corazón volvió a mi pecho, del que amenazaba con salir a costa de golpes furiosos mientras abría la puerta de mi casa con manos torpes.

—Hola, Annie.

No me había preparado para la imagen que me esperaba al abrir la puerta. Tragué saliva para evitar que se me escapara un reguerito cuello abajo.

No es que Finnick llevara smoking ni nada de eso. Habría sido ridículo porque tan sólo habíamos quedado a tomar café, pero... verle en mi puerta con aquella camisa de manga corta verde claro por fuera de los vaqueros oscuros, el primer botón sin abrochar dejando ver un rastro de fino vello cobrizo y sus clavículas... Tragué saliva. ¿Cómo podían ser tan _sexys_ unas simples clavículas? Aguanté con fuerza el impulso de lanzarme a deslizar mis dedos por ellas, subirlos hacia el cuello, pasarlos por sus labios... esos labios que dibujaban una media sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos.

No, no era sólo la sonrisa lo que iluminaba aquellos preciosos ojos. Cuando me centré en ellos entendí que él también había echado un vistazo a mi aspecto y lo aprobaba. Aunque _aprobar_ era un eufemismo. Jamás había visto tanto calor en la mirada de un hombre. Era el mejor piropo que me podía soltar en aquel momento y volatilizó mi inseguridad respecto a mi aspecto. Y si lo era la mitad de apasionado de lo que prometía su expresión, estar con él podría ser una experiencia inolvidable.

—Hola Finnick —murmuré como pude.

—Estás preciosa, Annie —saludó con una voz más sensual de lo que recordaba.

_Vale, Annie, sexys sus clavículas, sensual su voz... sé sincera, este hombre es puro sexo sobre dos piernas._

Finnick me contemplaba como si fuera a consumirme con la mirada. Sin pensarlo mi cuerpo reaccionó de forma automática, y sentí que me humedecía. Entonces se inclinó sobre mí y me dio un suave y prolongado beso en la mejilla. Sus labios fueron delicados como roces de pétalos sobre mi piel, pero su aroma me invadió de inmediato y se metió dentro de mí pasando de mis pulmones a mi sangre, emborrachando mi cerebro, acelerando mi respiración, sensibilizando mi piel.

Cuando creí que habíamos terminado con los _antipasti_ y pasábamos al primer plato sorteó mi boca y se apartó. No pude evitar reaccionar como lo hice: mal. Aún tenía en mente el calentón de la noche.

—Después de que ayer noche tu lengua y la mía se saludaran y de que notara a tu amiguito perfectamente preparado para el ataque me parece que este saludo es demasiado recatado incluso para tus modales de Sir Lancelot — espeté.

Inmediatamente me tapé la boca, como si con eso pudiera hacer que las palabras que había soltado volvieran a ella. Noté que me sonrojaba, y fue aún peor ver que él estaba conteniendo una sonrisa apretando fuerte sus labios.

—Lo siento, cuando estoy nerviosa tiendo a hablar de más —me excusé. Sus ojos verde mar brillaron con una intensidad que empezó a ponerme más nerviosa.

— ¿Te pongo nerviosa?—susurró acercándose peligrosamente a mi cara. Su aliento perfumado con menta me hizo cosquillas en los labios, pero no cedí.

—No he dicho que me pongas nerviosa, he dicho que _estoy_ nerviosa—entrecerré los párpados y fruncí los labios, intentando demostrar mi irritación.

_Ja. Jueguecitos a mí._

No vi lo que me caía encima. La distancia que nos separaba desapareció como por arte de magia y de repente sus labios estaban sobre los míos, su lengua invadiendo mi boca, sus manos paseando por mi espalda, mi cuerpo y mi cuello, como si quisiera modelar una nueva Annie. Se bebió mis gemidos y yo los suyos, mientras cruzaba mis brazos por su nuca y me colgaba de su cuello.

Creí que podría morir en sus labios por falta de aire y me importaba un bledo, pero entonces se separó unos centímetros y habló contra mi boca.

—Annie—pronunció con dificultad.

Yo no le escuchaba. Seguí besando su cara, su nariz y su mandíbula, que no me resistí a mordisquear. Gimió y se apartó un poco hacia atrás.

—Annie –repitió. —Escúchame, por favor —suplicó. Su tono me calentó más aún. Iba a hacerle suplicar unas cuantas cosas, si me dejaba. — Preciosa, detente —repitió, esta vez con un tono de voz más firme.

No sabía si me ponía más suplicando u ordenando. Ya lo decidiría en otro momento. A regañadientes me separé de él un poco, mirándole a los ojos. Si me iba a decir que sus modales no le permitían lo que estábamos haciendo en ese momento iba a llorar. O a gritar. O las dos cosas.

—Debes saber que normalmente no me acuesto con las chicas en la primera ni en la segunda cita.

_La madre que lo..._

Estaba a punto de componer una cara igualita que la del cuadro "El grito" de Munch, cuando su hambrienta boca se bebió la exclamación. Casi se me había olvidado lo que iba a decirle cuando de nuevo me liberó, repartiendo besos húmedos por mi cuello hasta llegar a la oreja.

—Pero al fin y al cabo, esta es nuestra tercera cita, si lo piensas bien. ¿Estás de acuerdo... Annie? —susurró, su aliento ardiente provocándome sensaciones exquisitas.

_Jooodeer. _

_Dile que no. Dile que ahora quieres que siga con sus modales anticuados. Que no es la tercera cita ni de coña. Que se quede con las ganas, como tú anoche._

_¿Qué dices? No he oído nada._

Definitivamente, mi bipolaridad se había ido a tomar viento, junto con mis bragas.

—Cuando hablas de acostarnos... ¿te refieres a no sólo acostarnos, verdad?—lo miré, tan anhelante como recelosa. Nadie podía culparme por decir algo así, y él menos que nadie. No quería más jodidos malentendidos. Las cosas claras.

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encantas?—murmuró, su voz un ronroneo tan erótico como sus labios curvados.

—No, me has dicho que te gusto —sonreí.

—Me gustas –me besó en los labios. —Me encantas— me besó de nuevo, esta vez más prolongado. — Y lo que hice ayer por la noche fue muy difícil. — Otro beso, durante más tiempo. Estaba a punto de noquearme por completo, y tan sólo era el primer _round_. —Pero deseaba demasiado estar contigo como para arriesgarme a que al día siguiente te arrepintieras. Y no quiero que olvides _nada_ de esto. —Me besó y esta vez sus dientes mordisquearon y tiraron suavemente de mi labio inferior, sus palabras y sus actos provocando un espasmo de placer entre mis piernas.

_Annie al suelo. Llamen a un médico._

Después de aquello su mirada sofocante se clavó en la mía. Esperaba que no necesitara que hablara, porque si apenas tenía aire para evitar desmayarme no iba a desperdiciarlo hablando.

Pero no fue así.

—Dime que lo deseas tanto como yo, Annie —su entonación, baja y sensual, me empujaba sobre el abismo. — No quiero que luego te arrepientas.

—Te deseo, Finnick —repuse por fin en una voz que no reconocí. — Y el que se arrepentirá serás tú como no sigas adelante.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy rápido, y aunque le prometiera no olvidar ninguno de esos momentos juntos, era imposible acordarme de todo. Al fin y al cabo, aunque no había bebido él me tenía embriagada.

Me empujó hacia atrás, hacia dentro de mi casa, y de alguna manera cerró la puerta, aprisionándome entre ella y su cuerpo. Las sensaciones de sus manos abarcando mi cuerpo, acariciando, rozando, presionando, y su dulce lengua danzando con la mía eran abrumadoras.

Por mí podíamos hacerlo contra la pared del recibidor y provocar unas cuantas grietas en el estucado. Pero Finnick no era yo. No sólo eso, parecía que había nacido un siglo antes. Así que, en pleno arrebato de pasión inglesa me alzó en brazos agarrándome fuerte contra su pecho, y yo solté un grito del susto.

—Estás loco — reí, sujetándome de su cuello.

—Me encanta escuchar tu risa — acercó su boca a mi oído. — ¿Dónde está tu habitación, Annie?— exhaló en voz baja, sus palabras provocando un dulce escalofrío que me bajó por toda la espina dorsal.

Mi risa se terminó de golpe. Lo miré, mis ojos abiertos como platos. Me moría de ganas de estar con él desde la noche anterior, pero ahora me volvían a acometer los nervios que había sentido momentos antes de nuestro encuentro.

_En serio ¿qué pasa conmigo?_

Vi que parpadeaba, y parecía sorprendido por mi expresión.

—Lo siento... creí que querías... –se le veía confundido.

— ¡Claro que quiero! Es que... –sonreí levemente y tomé una respiración profunda antes de continuar — es verdad que me pones nerviosa. — Acaricié distraídamente un mechón de aquel precioso cabello cobrizo. _Y mira que yo siempre he sido de morenos._

Me contempló durante unos segundos y también sonrió.

—Necesitas relajarte. —Me dejó en el suelo con suavidad pero no me soltó, sus manos apoyándose en mis caderas. Abrí la boca pero silenció mis protestas aún no pronunciadas posando un dedo sobre mis labios. — Sin vino. ¿Tienes música?

—En el comedor...

—Llévame.

Besé su dedo antes de tomarle de la mano y arrastrarle hacia aquella habitación de mi hogar. No pude evitar pensar en que tenerle a él en mi casa no se me hacía nada extraño. Era algo natural.

Me senté en el borde del sofá, retorciéndome un poco los dedos mientras lo miraba rebuscar entre mis CD. Eligió uno y la música comenzó a sonar.

_Undisclosed desires. Interesante elección._

Se acercó a mí con la mano tendida y se la tomé sin poder evitar que la mía temblara un poco. Me levanté y me puse frente a él hasta que sus brazos me rodearon la cintura, firmes pero con delicadeza, acercándome más. Mis manos se colocaron en sus hombros, al principio tímidas. La sensual letra de la canción llenó el ambiente de la sala mientras los movimientos de nuestros cuerpos se sincronizaban. Sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos y aunque mi cuerpo pedía a voces abrazarse más a él, dejarme envolver por su piel y hundir mi nariz en el aroma de su cuello, no podía liberarme de la atracción de aquella cálida mirada. El anhelo de más crecía desde lo más profundo de mí, como una niebla invadiendo mi sangre y nublando mi cerebro, relajándome. No era sólo algo carnal. Sentía algo en mi pecho, como si se ensanchara y se llenara de una calidez que emanase al resto de mi sistema.

Parpadeé y me concentré en aquellos ojos verde mar.

No, aquello no era normal. Debía tratarse de algún tipo de brujería.

_¿Qué me estás haciendo?_ La silenciosa pregunta no fue contestada, pero él como el día anterior parecía captar mis emociones, y un rastro de sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

"_Puedes ser una pecadora, pero tu inocencia es mía."_

Sí, aunque desde luego yo no era nada inocente, en sus brazos me podía sentir así.

"_Quiero satisfacer los deseos ocultos de tu corazón"_

De eso estaba segura, no sabía cómo.

Inclinó su cara hasta que su mejilla rozó la mía. Aunque fueran las cinco de la tarde juraría que se acababa de afeitar, y eso me hizo sentirme halagada de una forma tan pueril como intensa. Hundiendo mis dedos en su suave cabello me abracé a él con más fuerza, intentando llenar cualquier espacio entre nosotros, y él me correspondió con tanta pasión que estaba segura de que podría levantar los pies del suelo y no me movería de mi postura.

— ¿Mejor? —susurró en mi oreja.

Nos mecíamos al ritmo de la música, nuestros cuerpos enlazados íntimamente. ¿Cómo no iba a estar mejor?

Mmm... Bueno, se me ocurría alguna forma de estar _aún_ mejor.

—Ahá —repuse, perezosa de contestar nada más elocuente.

Rio entre dientes y su cálido aliento en la piel de mi oreja me hizo cosquillas. Sentía su esencia masculina y el calor del deseo recorriéndome, pero no era un deseo agudo de satisfacción inmediata. Lo que hacíamos no era un camino para llegar al placer. _Aquello_ era el placer.

Aun así la descarga de lujuria que me convulsionó cuando Finnick mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja y tiró suavemente de él prometía un castillo de fuegos artificiales en mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera yo reconocí aquel gemido indecente como mío.

— ¿Cuánto de mejor?— susurró contra la piel de mi cuello, entre beso y beso.

¿En serio quería que le respondiera? Me hacía sentirme como un pececillo fuera del agua, boqueando en busca de oxígeno.

—Mmmmm. —Fue lo único que salió de mi garganta.

Sus labios continuaron su camino de besos y suaves mordiscos hasta mi hombro, y si en tan breve camino había conseguido que mis piernas fueran pura gelatina no quería ni imaginar que sería de mi equilibrio si iba más abajo.

—Quiero que me digas si te gusta lo que te hago, Annie – pidió con suavidad.

Vamos a ver ¿No se podría conformar con que le dijera lo que _no_ me gustaba de lo que me hacía? En ese caso no tendría que hablar.

—Sí. —Me las apañé para contestar.

Al mismo tiempo que sus talentosos labios continuaban hacia abajo por mi escote dejándome al borde de la hiperventilación sus manos se perdían por mi espalda y sentí cómo bajaba mi cremallera. Jadeé cuando sus dedos acariciaron la piel de mi cintura por dentro del vestido para luego reseguir la línea de mi columna de arriba abajo hasta llegar a mis nalgas.

—Dios —exclamé cuando sentí como aquellas fuertes manos acariciaban con firmeza mi trasero, adhiriendo más su cuerpo al mío.

Sentir la dureza que presionaba mi abdomen me hizo despertar de mi embriaguez. Fue como la chispa que encendió la hoguera. De nuevo se hizo presente aquel vacío palpitando dentro de mí, y aquella imperiosa necesidad de sentirle dentro, a mi alrededor, por todos lados.

Mis manos se dirigieron hacia su cinturón pero él las detuvo por las muñecas con decisión y rapidez, sin dejar de besar mi escote y cuello, y aún así pude notar que sonreía.

—Chi sa mangiare sa aspettare —murmuró.

Eso debían ser unas palabras tremendamente sucias en italiano, porque de escucharlas me sentí como una olla a presión a la que le fallara la válvula.

—Qué... ¿qué significa?—farfullé. El levantó la cabeza y sin responder me sonrió con aire misterioso.

Entorné los párpados y me solté de sus manos para volver a atacar su hebilla. Entonces me volvió a detener y soltó una breve risita.

—"Quien sabe comer sabe esperar"... quiero decir que no tengas prisa — me miró a los ojos, el humor bailando en los suyos y en la comisura de sus labios.

Vale, pues me podría recitar la guía telefónica en italiano que igual me iba a poner más caliente que una cafetera.

—Creía que sería otra cosa. — Me mordí el labio inferior, usé la mirada menos inocente de mi repertorio, y el tono de mi voz bajó hasta transformarse en un murmullo grave.

Su gesto se volvió serio y su mirada se encendió mientras aquellas manos tan diestras volvían a perderse por la piel de mi espalda, engatusándola a su paso con promesas aún no satisfechas.

—También se dice "chi non sa mangiare non sa amare"—su voz era susurrante mientras sus ojos desarmaban a los míos. Estuve a punto de sacar la banderita blanca de rendición. Eso aún había sonado mejor que lo otro. – "Quien no sabe comer no sabe amar". —Tradujo sin esperar a que le interrogara. — Pero tú sí sabes comer, Annie. _Nadie_ come el tiramisú como tú. Ayer estuve a punto de perder todos mis modales y tumbarte sobre la mesa del restaurante cuando te vi lamer aquella cuchara.

_Jo. Der. _Definitivamente, aquello no sólo había sonado caliente. Era puro sexo envuelto en palabras. ¿Cómo quería que no fuera con prisas si no podía esperar a tenerle dentro de mí? Sin perder de vista sus ojos mis manos subieron por su abdomen disfrutando del tacto firme de sus músculos hasta llegar al cuello de su camisa, donde comencé a desabotonarla. Estuve a punto de estirar y arrancar todos los botones de cuajo, pero aunque eso quedaba muy sexy en las historias de amor no quería que me creyera una loca.

Aún. Ya tendría tiempo de enterarse de la verdad.

Una vez completa mi labor le quité la camisa con su ayuda. No recordaba haber tenido tanta ilusión en quitarle el envoltorio a algo desde que era una niña y aún creía en la Navidad.

—Madre mía —murmuré al contemplar aquel tórax masculino.

Involuntariamente pasé la lengua por mis labios y cuando me di cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta me sonrojé y miré a Finnick, quien apretaba los labios de nuevo para no dejar escapar su sonrisa.

De acuerdo, ahora sí que era una completa y declarada _desespansiosa_.

—Mi turno —dijo simplemente. Internamente agradecí que no bromeara sobre mi babeo mental.

Con movimientos delicados pero sin pausa retiró el vestido de mis hombros y este se deslizó lentamente por mis pechos, cintura y caderas hasta llegar al suelo, de donde lo aparté con un pie.

Quedé ante él vestida tan solo con un conjunto de ropa interior que acababa de estrenar para la ocasión y mis zapatos de tacón de aguja. Y esta vez tuve a los dioses del sexo de mi lado, porque tuve la tremenda satisfacción de observar cómo sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente al tiempo que su mandíbula se descolgaba mientras repasaba de arriba abajo lo que yo llevaba puesto, o mejor dicho, lo que _no_ llevaba puesto.

Valía la pena cada dólar que había gastado en aquel conjunto.

—Uao —su voz salió estrangulada como si le faltara oxígeno.

Tragó saliva, se aclaró la garganta y con lo que pareció un esfuerzo tan enorme como caballeroso enfocó sus ardientes iris por encima de mi cuello hasta clavarlos en los míos.

—Muy elocuente. — Al contrario que él yo no pude evitar tomarle un poco el pelo.

Aprovechando su situación de K.O. intenté aprovechar los escasos segundos de que disponía hasta que se recuperara para atacar la hebilla de su cinturón, pero él me sorprendió con un rápido movimiento levantándome del suelo y tomándome de nuevo en brazos.

—Tu habitación, Annie – su voz baja y grave casi parecía un gruñido y sofoqué un gemido mientras le indicaba el camino.

Tras apartar la cubierta me tumbó sobre mi cama con delicadeza, retirándome entonces los zapatos.

—Estos los dejaremos para _otro_ momento. — Curvó su boca de labios sensuales en una media sonrisa que podía haber hecho que mis zapatos volaran solos. Y no se me escapaba la promesa que acababa de hacerme.

Tumbada en mi cama doblé las rodillas y me apoyé sobre los codos mientras le observaba quitarse los zapatos y calcetines. Esperé que se quitara los vaqueros pero cuando estuvo descalzo colocó sus rodillas y sus manos sobre mi cama y se desplazó por ella a cuatro patas, los ojos brillando de excitación como si fuera una fiera terrible y yo un pobre animalillo al que le había llegado el momento. La lujuria pulsaba entre mis piernas de tal forma que podría haber pensado que se me había caído el corazón hasta allá abajo_._

Finnick se colocó justo delante de mis rodillas y las separó con suavidad sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Mi pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad bajo su escrutinio. Había escuchado ciertas cosas sobre los italianos y el porqué de su éxito con las mujeres; cosas que me había explicado Johanna Mason después de su viaje a Italia el año pasado. Pero conocía demasiado a Johanna, aquella presumida del trabajo, y no la había llegado a creer.

Y ahora allá estaba él, mi propio amante veneciano... dios, qué bien sonaba eso... enganchando los pulgares en mis bragas y tirando de ellas hacia abajo, en su cara una expresión de avidez que quitaba el aliento. En un segundo mi sujetador también había volado.

—Voy a probar tu sabor, Annie. — La determinación de su voz hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido.

Volvió a colocarse entre mis piernas y, sin más preámbulo, su cabello cobrizo estaba en el vértice de mis muslos, y sus fuertes brazos me los elevaban sobre sus hombros

—¡AH!—grité ante la primera acometida de su lengua.

A la mierda los vecinos. Si iba a matarme de placer, iba a enterarse todo el mundo.

Me imaginaba la escena del crimen con una silueta de mi cuerpo dibujada con tiza sobre la cama en aquella postura... sólo esperaba que mis padres no la vieran.

—Mmmm — el gruñido de placer de Finnick vibró en mi interior, tan expresivo en su crudeza como necesario para mí.

Porque mi adorable cobrizo no sólo lamía mi clítoris y mis pliegues íntimos como si fuera un helado en pleno verano y no quisiera perder una sola gota del dulce en el suelo, con una delicadeza tan exquisita como torturadora. Además me hacía sentir que disfrutaba devorándome. Y eso era más de lo que mi pobre cuerpo castigado por el exceso de lujuria acumulada podía aguantar.

Me sujeté del cabecero de mi cama para no saltar pero mi cuerpo no paraba de retorcerse. Quería mirar lo que me estaba haciendo pero no podía quedarme quieta mientras estaba recibiendo aquella sobredosis de placer. Mis exclamaciones, palabrotas y contorsiones parecían enardecerle más aún y su lengua se concentró en lamer y chupar mi nudo de nervios. Mientras uno de sus brazos sujetaba con fuerza el muslo del mismo lado su otra mano me liberó para acariciar mi pecho y tironear de mi pezón, haciéndolo girar entre dos de sus dedos.

Y aquello fue el chispazo final que provocó la explosión de mi cuerpo, que estalló en un orgasmo que hizo que me zumbaran los oídos, lo cual no impidió que escuchara mi propio grito casi dudando de que fuera mío.

Cuando abrí los ojos al cabo de no sé cuántos minutos vi que estaba recostado a mi lado apoyado en un codo y mirándome con la satisfacción del que acaba de hacer un excelente trabajo pintada en su cautivadora cara.

_Excelente _no le hacía justicia, por supuesto. _Doctorado en lengua cum laude_, _como mínimo._

—Dioses — exhalé por fin.

—Buenos días — sonrió recorriendo con su dedo índice la piel de mi cara hasta mi cuello, hombro y escote.

Entonces me di cuenta de que ya no llevaba los vaqueros puestos.

—Buenos es _poco_—murmuré mirándolo con descaro desde la cabeza a los pies y viceversa, deteniéndome bastante tiempo en admirar su erección.

Me lamí el labio y acerqué mi mano a aquella imagen de la belleza masculina en todo su apogeo. Siseó en cuanto mis dedos y la sensible y suave piel de su pene tomaron contacto y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Aprovechando su temporal vulnerabilidad me moví sobre su cuerpo hasta colocarme a horcajadas sobre él.

Desde aquella posición me moví de nuevo para rebuscar en el cajón de mi cómoda.

— ¿Buscas esto?—la media sonrisa burlona que me daba ganas de morderle el labio iluminó su cara mientras me mostraba un preservativo en su mano derecha.

—Veo que esta vez sí venías con malas intenciones. —Correspondí a su sonrisa mientras aceptaba encantada su ofrecimiento.

—Muy, muy malas, Annie — repuso, su voz impregnada de una amenaza sensual.

Abrí el envoltorio del preservativo mientras sentía que me volvía a humedecer. Madre mía, ¿podría llegar a acostumbrarme a su manera de pronunciar mi nombre?

— ¿Cómo de _malas_? —murmuré al tiempo que me movía sobre él para colocarle el preservativo con cuidado, aprovechando para acariciar la sensible piel al mismo tiempo.

Jadeó sin llegar a contestarme y se arqueó cuando mi mano bajó hasta sus testículos.

—Puedo llegar a imaginar mucho — ronroneé, admirando su expresión de placer.

Me hacía sentir bien el estar devolviéndole una parte de lo que él me acababa de dar. Pero quería más. Quería verlo retorcerse de gozo mientras lo cabalgaba.

De pronto y en uno de sus movimientos inesperados él me rodeó las caderas con sus grandes manos y me movió sobre su cuerpo. La fricción de su pene con mi sensibilizado clítoris me obligó a inhalar una brusca bocanada de aire.

—Digamos que si me salgo con la mía no saldremos de tu casa hasta mañana.

_La madre que lo parió. ¿Quiere que me dé un paro cardiaco o qué?_

Entonces volvió a moverme sobre su cuerpo como había hecho antes y el gesto obró su magia. Se me olvidó todo excepto que tenía a un hermoso cobrizo veneciano entre mis piernas y a mi completa merced. Tomé la iniciativa y me elevé un poco sobre su cuerpo, conduciendo su erección a mi entrada. Me dejé caer poco a poco, sintiendo centímetro a centímetro cómo su duro miembro me ensartaba y dilataba mis paredes internas hasta casi hacerme llorar de puro placer. Hice un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos, pues quería contemplar la transformación de sus rasgos en aquel momento. Quería ver si él se sentía igual que yo: a punto de tocar el cielo y ni siquiera habíamos empezado a movernos.

—Dios, Annie, me vuelves loco — casi lloró cuando mi pelvis y la suya tomaron contacto.

Sus párpados estaban fuertemente apretados y en su cara el gesto estaba tan contraído que si no fuera porque sus dedos se cerraban sobre mis caderas presionando con fuerza sobre mi piel habría pensado que le estaba haciendo daño. Comencé a mecerme sobre él con movimientos suaves, sin perder de vista aquella expresión de intenso placer que me excitaba casi tanto como sentirle tan duro y profundo dentro de mí.

Tomé sus manos y las llevé a mis pechos presionándolos con ellas, indicándole sin palabras lo que quería que hiciera mientras mi respiración se iba alterando cada vez más siguiendo el ritmo loco de mi corazón.

— ¿Así, cariño?—masculló entre jadeos clavándome su mirada oscurecida y apretándome los pechos con fuerza controlada. Asentí y él se movió bajo mi cuerpo encorvando su espalda e impulsándose más profundamente. Grité de puro placer.

— ¡Sí, joder, sí! —Mi autocontrol se iba a la mierda de forma definitiva, así que grité y maldije y él continuó con sus embestidas, tomando el control de nuevo.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y, arqueando la espalda, apoyé mis manos sobre el colchón, buscando un punto de apoyo para mantener mi estabilidad a pesar de aquellas acometidas. Entonces Finnick se sentó en la cama y se arrodilló sobre ella sujetándome en mi precario equilibrio, sin perder nunca el contacto entre nuestros cuerpos. Esta vez no era sólo yo la que lo montaba o él quien me embestía. Me abracé a su cuello y él a mi cintura y juntos adoptamos un ritmo como si estuviéramos en una especie de danza íntima, nuestros cuerpos moviéndose como uno solo, nuestros ojos anclados en los del otro. Sentí que no sólo estábamos follando. Era algo absurdo, porque lo acababa de conocer, pero de alguna forma estábamos haciendo el amor. Mi piel ardía, y mi vientre era un cúmulo de sensaciones... fuego devastador, tensión insoportable, imposible plenitud, y un placer que iba acrecentándose amenazándome con estallar llevándose mi consciencia con él.

Y entonces estalló. Ni siquiera me lo había visto venir. Siempre había pensado que un orgasmo venía con previo aviso, pero al parecer yo había llegado a mi límite sin haberme enterado. Oleadas de intenso placer irradiaron desde mi intimidad al resto de mi cuerpo y detuve nuestra danza privada mientras Finnick no cedía en sus movimientos, y cada uno de ellos me provocaba un nuevo espasmo de delicioso goce. Mis gemidos se transformaron en gritos también sin previo aviso mientras me dejaba de nuevo por el éxtasis. Me sujeté a su cuerpo con las escasas fuerzas que me quedaban luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos para ver su rostro mientras el bello italiano seguía bombeando dentro de mí, hasta que escuché que emitía un quejido y su cara se transformó en la expresión más erótica que había visto y que sabía que me acompañaría en muchos de mis sueños lascivos hasta el fin de mis días.

Nos dejamos caer sobre la cama y él poco a poco salió de mí, acostándose después a mi lado sin dejar de abrazarme contra su cuerpo. Me recosté sobre su pecho y acaricié su piel con las yemas de mis dedos, jugueteando con el fino vello cobrizo que lo cubría y me hacía cosquillas en la cara. Inspiré con fuerza llenándome de su olor masculino.

—Joder —gemí casi sin voz.

—Increíble —repuso de la misma forma.

Pasó un largo rato hasta que me sentí con fuerzas para hablar de nuevo.

—Creo que tenías razón. Habría sido pecado olvidarse de esto.

Sentí que reía por lo bajo, porque su pecho se movió en breves sacudidas.

—Me alegro de que me hayas comprendido por fin.

—Pero no me habría arrepentido — apoyando mis manos sobre su pecho, levanté la cara para mirarle a los ojos. Brillaban con satisfacción plena. – De eso estoy segura.

Alargó su mano hasta apoyarla en mi mejilla.

—No quería correr el más mínimo riesgo –sentí la calidez de su palma y me apoyé en ella, sin perder de vista sus iris. Su pulgar acariciaba mi piel mientras me contemplaba con dulzura.

—Gracias —murmuré simplemente.

Me acababa de enamorar. Ahora estaba completamente segura.

Sólo podía esperar que él me correspondiera.

.

—Y así fue como conocí a vuestro padre.

Terminé la explicación y nuestros dos hijos, lejos de parecer aburridos, nos pidieron más anécdotas familiares. Habían llegado a aquella edad en que tenían curiosidad por saber un poco de la historia de su vida. Les convencí, no sin dificultad, de que se fueran a jugar por la pequeña _piazzetta_ antes de que volviéramos a casa.

Mi vista se perdió durante unos instantes en las góndolas que navegaban por el _Canal Grande _bajo un sol que jamás se había visto en Panem. La mano de mi marido se posó sobre la mía, despertándome de mi ensoñación. Lo miré a la cara y vi que sonreía burlón con aquella expresión que había amado desde el primer día. Se inclinó un poco hacia mí y susurró en mi oreja:

—Afortunadamente no se lo has explicado _todo_.

Me giré sonriendo y nuestras caras quedaron a escasos centímetros la una de la otra.

—Esa versión es sólo para nosotros — sonreí.

—Quiero que me la cuentes esta noche –sus ojos verde mar brillaban con picardía.

— ¿Otra vez?—alcé una ceja traviesa.

Sus manos acunaron mi cara y me besó hasta robarme el aliento.

—No me canso jamás — habló contra mi boca para volver a besarme de nuevo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Por supuesto, este final es un pequeño guiño a la serie de T.V."Como conocí a vuestra madre".**

**Bueno, os ha gustado el lemmon? Quién no quisiera se Annie ehh? Madre mía, y el final!? ES ADORABLE! Yo me enamoré def la historia en cuanto la leí y bueno, espeor que os haya gustado tanto como a mi.  
**

**Por desgracia este es el útimo y de Venganza no hay noticias por ahora, lo siento tanto como vosotras, creedme.  
**

**Es muy muy posible que esta semana empiece con una (si me motivo mucho dos) historias nuevas, adaptaciones por supuesto las cuales espero que os gusten también y que os animéis a leerlas.  
**

**Como siempre, gracias a todos aquellos, que se han molestado en entrar en esta historia, leerla, comentar, poner en favoritos, seguir y seguidme, somo siempr mil gracias y también a todos aquellos que leen en las sombras y por supuesto a los Guest, gracias a todos, nada de esto sería sin vosotros.  
**

**Por desgracia, los Finnie aún no tienen mucho éxito en FF, pero bueno, seguiré subiendo adaptaciones con ellos como protagonistas para impulsar un poco esta pareja, que son jodidamente adorables y no es necesario qeu todo sea Katniss y Peeta, ¿no?  
**

**Un besazo enorme y gracias de verdad, prometo dar señales de vida pronto e intentaré no defraudaros.  
**

**Os quiere, Effius.  
**

**E.T**


End file.
